New Adventures
by Larie-chan
Summary: Some times adventures are not long journeys and epic battles. Some are the findings of something long searched for. temporary hiatus
1. Prologe

Prologue

Diamond stars speckled the velvet night sky, portraying a cold beauty that was broken only by the light of a solitary fire. Crackling gleefully, the fire threw light upon the neighboring trees and the figure of a very contented looking man sitting and gazing at the beauty of the stars. He was a simple traveler, nothing more and nothing less. Just an ordinary man coming home after leaving for business in a nearby town. He had spent a month away, negotiating with merchants trying to buy their Western goods. Leaving the hustle and bustle of the town and spending time doing nearly nothing was a breath of fresh air to him after living in smog for so long. Now he just sat staring at the stars. So peaceful…

He had been like this for an hour now, enjoying the silent company of the heavens. But all that time there was something that was wrong. Something he could not quite place. He narrowed his eyes, searching the sky above for answers when he noticed it. The sky to the north was slowly getting brighter. His eyes widened with shock and confusion. That light could not possibly be from a rising sun. He stood up quickly, his curiosity getting the better of him. All he wanted now was to find out what was making the light.

After twenty minutes of tearing through the woods and become more desperate, the man stopped when he heard a familiar sound; a fire's crackle. Cursing himself for foolishly running through the woods in a circle, he pushed through the dense forest to where the sound of the fire came from. Only he never got to the fire. He kept walking and pushing aside thorny bushes trying to get back to his comfortable campsite when he broke through to a small cliff ledge overlooking a village. It would have been a sleepy fishing village with the broad stream that flowed near it. Only this village would never again be sleepy or peaceful again. This village looked as if it had been thrown into hell.

Golden flames rose from the roof tops to lustfully lick the cold sky above. The inferno that engulfed the town was so horrid that the man now felt stupid to have ever thought it was his innocent fire. The cheery crackle was nothing to compare to the dull roar that now filled his senses. How could he have though this was _his_ fire? He slowly began to get over the shock of seeing a village on fire when he saw them. The bodies. He sucked his breath in fiercely and fell to his knees, a cold wind suddenly tearing through his hakama and gi. There were still people down there, only a few had survived this far. The rest were lying on the ground, lifeless, burning. The living were running uselessly about trying desperately to escape their fate. Their screams broke him out of his stupor.

He could not take seeing their suffering any longer and tore his eyes away and looked toward the stream. He saw bodies there too, lying halfway in the golden water. He did not see what had caused their death; he did not see the arrows embedded in their backs or the splashes of blood surrounding them, he did not see the stealthy phantoms blend into the dark forest surrounding him. With a strangled sob he once again tore his eyes away from that scene. He saw a pathway leading away from that hell and his eyes followed it, praying to Kami that there would be no more carnage to greet his sight. He followed the pathway up noticing that it led to where the main road would be, and he saw them.

Two figures had come almost to the road, but were standing at the edge of the forest observing the burning village. Two lone figures, looking at the hell before them as casually as one would look over the choices of fish at the market. One was holding a long pole that reached to about the middle of that person's head, while their companion held an unknown bundle. The traveler felt somewhat offended that these people did not show the same emotions that he felt and was wondering who or what they were when they turned and looked at him in the eye. He stared back at them blankly, somehow feeling guilty at being discovered in his position. But before he move or even blink, the two figures turned and disappeared into the absolute darkness.

He sat there feeling a strange morbid curiosity watching the fire burn down lower. After awhile however his legs started to protest being sat upon so long, so he stiffly stood up and made his way back to the general direction of his campsite. All those people dead, the entire village destroyed, and the two people who stood and look upon all that with no emotion. He would go now, to the police to tell them everything. Unfortunately the police would never hear from this man, for he was so engrossed with his thoughts that he did not notice the men sneaking up behind him.

They found his body later. He was tied to a tree near the road, arms and legs tied behind him, embracing the tree from behind. There were countless cut and gashes along his body, none were meant to kill, only to torture, his blood sprayed out before him. His death ultimately was from a cut to the throat. That is how the first travelers along the road found him. Soon, within less then two hours, a whole crowd had come forth to see this queer spectacle. They were so busy spreading rumors on this names death that they did not notice the arrival of a wanderer. Even his flaming red hair and the terrible scar on his left cheek did not tear their attention away from the dead man. And for this Kenshin Himura was glad.

Kenshin walked quietly by the crowd, ignoring whispers of a how Battosai the Manslayer had made an attack on another innocent, and caught a glimpse of the tortured body. Dark brown blood stained the front of his tattered gi, the eyes were white in death. Kenshin never missed a beat in his walking and turned away unblinking. Even after five years of wandering and the tolerance of seeing death he had learned when he was the Battosai was still with him. _Still, _he thought, _those people should a least close that man's_ _eyes._

Five years later Kenshin would meet Kaoru in a back ally and his life would change forever. And soon after that, when his adventures in Kyoto were over, he and his friends would meet someone they once thought was dead and the two figures that looked upon that village and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Bright Days and the Letter

**A/N:** Yay, new chapter! Updated rather quickley I might say. Oh well, the muses were throwning ideas at me again. (It hurts). Anyway I'd like to thank my reviewer. (I guess I can't exspect many reveiws if I update in less then a freakin' week...sigh -.-)

**WhiteRabbit5**: The summary was misleading in a good way...? O.o Um, I re-wrote it? Anyhow, thank you so much for the review, it pushed me to write like crazy! Some of your questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter (not all mind you, it'll keep you reading); anyways your first guess on the 'one once thought as dead' was...not telling. JUST READ! Elegant style of writting? YAY I'M ELEGANT! whooo. Thank you again for being my first reviewer EVER. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I did own RuoKen, this wouldn't be a fanfic, but I would have made it into the REAL anime. But I do own the OC's and plot, so no touchy. but I don't own RuoKen...-.-

" " dialoge  
_Italics_ thoughts, or if used in dialoge, stress on that word  
O0o...o0OO0o...o0O change in scene

* * *

0o.Chapter 1.o0 

Sunlight beamed down upon the bustling streets of Tokyo, making its everyday occupants seem alive and animated. Businessmen, shopkeepers, farmers, and families were continuing their everyday normal lives in complete and utter peace. And Sanosuke Sagara was not happy about that. He stood outside of his house, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway, and watching the clouds lethargically drift across the sky. Unfolding his arms, he let his hands drop to pick absentmindedly at the worn walls. After picking a rather large splinter off the wall and positioning the piece of wood between his lips he thought, _Normal everyday life, eh?_ Rolling his makeshift toothpick around in his lips just for the sake of occupying himself, Sanosuke began wondering what he could do that day. _Let's see, I know Katsu is busy with his paper. Can't go see what the fox is up to, heard she's sick. And there's the dojo…_ Sanosuke sighed, his eyes becoming hooded. Images of Kenshin calmly doing the laundry with Yahiko and Kaoru practicing in the background. Kaoru chasing Yahiko around with her boken because of something he said and Yahiko being beaten into a bloody, pulpy mess when Kaoru caught up with him. A scene like that happened every day. _Every single damn day._ Sanosuke thought in a sudden foul mood.

Slamming his fist against the wall, Sanosuke turned abruptly and started to walk out of ruffians row, in the opposite direction of the dojo. For the past week now he had been avoiding the Kamiya dojo; it seemed that every time he entered there he would be overcome with annoyance. Annoyed by what however, was the question. He went over the list of possibilities for a third time. _Hm, Yahiko's getting a little too much like a punk, I'm allergic to the type of soap Kenshin uses, or I've finally had enough of Jou-chan's cooking…_Sanosuke grunted exasperatedly. No, none of them were right. He loved Yahiko like a brother and if he ever tried to turn punk Sanosuke would just beat some sense into him. He would have told Kenshin already if he was allergic to the soap, even though Kenshin never washed Sanosuke's clothes. And even though a meal from Kaoru could get him poisoned, Sanosuke would always stomach it if it was free. He would hate to admit the real reason he was shunning all them, even though the answer stood out like a giant pink elephant juggling Twinkies. (A/N: even though Sano doesn't know what Twinkies are…)

Sanosuke was still lost in thought when he noticed that he was getting bumped into frequently. Snapping his head up he found himself looking over the heads that belonged to Tokyo's populace. He was a little perplexed as to how he had made it so far into the city by now, but then again in his moody musings he had started to walk quickly. Grunting for the second time that day Sanosuke used his towering height to his advantage and scanned the crowed for signs of Kenshin or the others. Feeling relieved at not seeing any red hair or bright hair ribbons, Sanosuke began to hum tunelessly and roll the toothpick around in his mouth again. He was just striding up the street, not really caring were he was going when something caught his eye.

Sanosuke enjoyed being a colossus amidst the regular people of Japan; there were few people who could match him in height. So he was genuinely surprised when he caught sight of a man many yards ahead that seemed to be about, if not more then, his own stature. Sidestepping with an uncanny grace to a fish stand alongside the road, Sanosuke watched the progression of the tall man with growing curiosity. The man was dressed in dark blue clothes, not the traditional gi and hamaka but rather like a uniform of sorts. Sanosuke could not see the man's face, for it was obstructed by the placid flapping of the banners that were connected to the front of the fish stand. It was hard to place but Sanosuke was certain he had met this man before. The man then unexpectedly turned into an alleyway and walked off the main road. Sanosuke still stood by the stand, mentally going over all the tall men he had met in his life.

"Hey, are ya gonna buy somethin' or just stand there? HEY!" Sanosuke whipped his head around to look at the very exasperated stand owner.

"Huh, oh, no I'm, ah sorry- I'll be leaving." With that Sanosuke merged into the congested street and began to amble towards the dojo, temporarily forgetting the tall man. His earlier self-inflicted guilt trip made him want to go and confess to his friends his hidden reason for his absence these past few days. That it was all too peaceful over there… And there it was; the hideous, vile truth.

_Huh,_ _so they're living their lives as peacefully as can be, and I don't like that? Do I really want another of Kenshin's enemies to show up and put everyone back into danger just so I'll have more excitement? _Sanosuke stopped himself from wiping imaginary dirt off his shirt. _I guess I miss the chaos of battle…and great, now I sound like Shishio._

With his private confession through he found that his journey to the dojo was much more enjoyable and relaxing the one away from it. The sky was azure, the wind balmy, and the sunlight was merry enough to push Sanosuke out of his depression and out to enjoy the day. He smiled and started to hum an old drinking song, his typical cheery self returning to him. Even catching a glimpse of the unusual tall man did not damper his new found bliss. Unfortunately, that unusual tall man had felt any happiness die when he caught sight of Sanosuke.

O0o...o0OO0o…o0O

He was walking down the teeming main street of Tokyo, wandering aimlessly around the town in hope of becoming familiar with his new homestead. He had not wanted to come and live in Tokyo, in fact he had resisted the decision every day until the move. But some higher power had remained firm in their decision and ordered him to go to Tokyo and find some rest; a well needed vacation of sorts. This city was no different from the one he left, so why did he have to leave in the first place?

_You need rest Mr. Fujita; you've done enough for the government already. Please take the new house and job as a token of thanks from the Meiji Government._ That is what some no-name official had told him; it was an order in disguise in all reality. True, he had done a tremendous amount of work for the government, and nearly lost his life in the process, but he was quite content with his old ways. Why should he be forced to change now?

Although he was still brooding over his sudden change in location, the day's enchantment began to melt his feelings and produce something that could be called cheerfulness in the man. He was beginning to enjoy his day's outing; hearing the demanding cries of venders, the haggling squawks coming from women at those venders, and the squeals and joyful shrieks coming from the children playing in between. He saw the freshly grown, caught, and exported goods lining the roadway and thought of how much Tokio would enjoy shopping here. That is when he saw him.

The spiky chestnut hair held up in that ridiculous red head band, the indolent glazed look in his eyes, and that arrogantly placed toothpick rolling in between those lips that only spouted dim-witted ideas and plans. _Oh look, it's the drunken rooster._ He thought, without the expected surprise one would think he would have. He however was rather busy mentally beating himself for forgetting that _they_ lived in Tokyo, to experience any shock whatsoever. Realizing that he was becoming so agitated that he might damage something, he turned abruptly into an alleyway that he was nearing. All his pervious cheerfulness now changed into vast annoyance sprinkled with rage, and the fact that he was quite new to this city prohibited him from finding his home quickly. All he wished now was to go home, tell Tokio to pack the items that she had unpacked, and turn around to old city, old home, and old life.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Many miles away from the happily congested city streets of Tokyo ran a not very well known path. Used more now by wild beasts instead of civilized folk, it had become unkempt and a chore to deal with; rather like an unruly child who was just recently playing in a mud hole. The path had once been wider, but weeds had obstructed most of the pathway, leaving only enough room to manage traveling in a single file line. But even though this path had its numerous disadvantages, these two companions had chosen it. Though if someone might stumble across this small caravan they would laugh at the travelers' foolhardiness. Instead of wearing the type of clothes any sensible person would wear, these girls had don movement prohibiting kimonos and awkward getas.

The girl in the front evaded any dirty obstacles with feline grace, often turning to glace over her shoulder and chuckle at her companion behind her. The girl behind her did not possess much grace it seemed; she moved in a rather choppy dance to avoid any dirt smeared branches at leg level. She had been doing her strange waltz so some time now, with her arms extended to her side in an effort to gain balance and her traveling pack grasped in her right hand. The next time the girl in front peeked back, she laughed louder then she had previously done. The girl in the back stopped her progression and glared at her.

"And what do think's so funny Ashira?" she snapped irritably.

"You of course, dear sister. You look like an angry bird with the way you're hopping around back there." Ashira replied good-naturedly. Her sister in the back folded her arms across her chest, the traveling pack dangling from her hands.

"Well my _dear_ sister, I wouldn't be hopping around if I didn't have to travel all the way to Tokyo wearing this stupid thing. Which I might add was your idea." She stated accusingly. Ashira halted and turned to meet this challenge.

"My idea? You're the one you wanted to look nice when we get into Tokyo and meet him. I just gave in to your demands Kakiku."

"Yah I wanted to look nice, but I didn't think that I'd have to blaze my own trail to get to Tokyo in the first place. And when did I ever _demand_ that we look nice? I just thought it would be nice to look presentable! But now I really don't care if we show up half-naked!" Kakiku said in a gradually rising voice.

Ashira sighed through her teeth. How was she supposed to calm down her fire-ball of a sister now? Searching through a delicate pile of replies she said,

"Alright, I understand; just stop shouting will you?" Kakiku opened her mouth to state that she was not even raising her voice when Ashira held up her hand. "And yes, I know; you weren't shouting. Could you calm down now? Please?" she nearly pleaded.

Kakiku unfolded her arms guiltily and began pricking at the sleeves of her kimono, staring at the extremely interesting ground. When she was through staring at the same rock for nearly two minutes she averted her gaze upwards and her eyes met the slightly exasperated stare of Ashira.

"What?" Kakiku asked. "You want me to apologize or something?" The reply Kakiku got was her sister's eyebrows moving up to greet her hairline.

"You know you're too stubborn for your own good, right?" Kakiku stated matter-of-factly.

"Only as stubborn as you." Ashira replied, receiving the unspoken apology.

With the argument evaded, Ashira turned back around and started to proceed further onto the overrun path; Kakiku only shook her once and began to follow her.

After thirty minutes of hiking in absolute silence, the path Kakiku and Ashira had taken came to greet a more commonly traversed road. Kakiku made a small noise of refreshment and breathed in the sweet unconfined air. The joyful sunlight strained through the obscuring leaves above to dapple the path before them. A content smile tugged at the corners of Kakiku's lips as she looked about her new open surroundings. She had chosen not to look anywhere near her sister, she was still upset over the argument, but when she gazed over Ashira's back she saw how stiff it was. Ashira was walking with fluid grace; arms clasped in front, her physique emanating a cold, distant formality. That is how she always became when she was upset or in thought. With a sigh on her lips and a roll in her eyes, Kakiku sped forward and flung her arm over her shorter sister's shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon Ashira, you're not still angry are you. 'Cus if you are I'll apologize for real this time." She proposed helpingly. Ashira shook her head.

"No, of course I'm not still upset at you. It's just," she bit her lower lip, "Do you- do you think that he'll like us. I mean, we're not exactly acceptable Kakiku." She finished in a near whisper. Kakiku's eyes widened momentarily as she shook her hand.

"Acceptable? How can you _not_ be acceptable? You're like the perfect image of a Japanese woman! Of course he'll like you! And as for me," she chuckled in the back of her throat, "I'll just rely on my good looks, charm, and insane luck. But you? You've got nothing to worry about, so cheer up before I make you!" After saying this, Kakiku took her arm off Ashira and jogged ahead of their two man parade. Ashira smiled warmly at her sister and called out,

"What are you talking about? I'll be worried over all the stupid things you could do to get both of us kicked out of Tokyo!" Kakiku chose to ignore this friendly stab at her intelligence and replied,

"Besides I've already sent the letter to him so he's probably over the shock and ready to greet us with open arms. So once again, don't worry!"

With the reinsurance in place the two sisters progressed more hopefully to the place that held the outcome of their future, Tokyo.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

The tall man Sanosuke spotted in the street was nearing the location of his new house, still determined to leave Tokyo in all haste. He was calmed for only a moment at finding the street that led to his house, but then he quickly set his mind back to the task set before him. Upon nearing the gate that led to his house, the tall man noticed a boy, who had the look of one set on a mission, standing outside. The boy looked up when he heard footsteps and called out to him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you live in this house?"

The man did not even slow his walking when replying.

"Yes I do."

"Then I am assuming that you are Officer Goro Fujita?"

"I am. What do you want?" Goro Fujita replied with a curt nod of his head when he had reached the boy. Looking up to the impressive looking man, the boy became somewhat nervous.

"Oh, nothing sir, I'm just here to deliver a letter." He said holding the piece of paper up.

Officer Fujita took the letter with another nod to show his thanks when he noticed that the boy had not left. With a face that betrayed no emotion, Fujita took an amount of coins from his pocket a dropped them onto the upturned hand of the messenger boy. The boy clamped his fingers around the money tightly and ran off, not wanting to see how much the man had given him and run the risk of vexing the stern officer.

Fujita opened the gate to his unwanted house and closed it gently behind him. The desire to leave Tokyo immediately was set aside for a moment at the arrival of this queer letter. Fujita studied it in his hands. It was not anything like the formal a crisp letters from he government he would receive time to time, rather its paper was dirty and worn, with no addressing marks on it. He stopped upon the stone pathway and unfolded the paper cautiously. His eyes widened with uncharacteristic shock when he saw that it was addressed to…_Hajime Saito. _

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Yah, this was more lighthearted then the prologe, what, do you exspect me to kill off someone in every chapter? Anywho, just to let ya know, I'm pretty sure that **Kakiku **and **Ashira **are not real Japanese names. It's their names and I'm not changin'.   
Ooookay readers, I've got a question for you. Where did Saito live before hand? I'll confess that I was writing that off the seat of my pants, so I don't rightly know.  
Also, please review with ANY questions or comments. Even flames are gratefully accepted. If you find anything wrong in the chapter, let me know! I want to convey my story to you readers in the best possible way. NOTE: the next update **will not** be as quick as this one. Tanks!  
_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Closer

* * *

**A/N:** Well here it is. Took me a lot longer then expected to write (how in the world could a dialoge b/t Kenshin and Kaoru be that hard to do!). Stupid Muses must have left me...sob... Anyways thanks to everyone who has been reading. Enjoy!  
**_IMPROTAINT!_**: Before you read this chapter, please go back and re-read what the last thing Kakiku says. I read that part and saw my mistake, and I fixed it, so now the plot makes a little more sense. Thank you.

**WhiteRabbit5-**Thanks so much for reviewing again! Don't worry if you got to it late. Anyways I will try to keep my beloved Saito in character, but I must warn yopu, he will show his softer side. BWAHAHAHA!

**omasuoniwabanshi-** Gee, thanks for telling me how the spell ruffians corectly, sometimes spell check and I don't get along (CURSES!). And the info on Saito was nice. Thanks again. Yah, I'd hope Kakiku and Ashira would be realistic sisters, since I have none of my own, BUT I have experinced the joys of sisterhood through two of my friends who are sisters. Man, you can guess how Saito might feel IF those girls join his household. teehee.

"..."-dialog_  
Italics_- thought, stress on word  
O0o...o0OO0o...o0O-change in scene

**Disclaimer-**yada yada, me on own. -.- Except Kakiku and Ashira. MINE!

* * *

0o.Chapter 2.o0 

The very instant that Saito was opening the shocking letter, a certain crimsoned haired man was opening a towel in his sword callused hands. Kenshin Himura smiled at the starched piece of cloth and strolled over to the drying poles that were covered with newly washed laundry. He laid the towel upon the cramped pole, thus adding another flapping wing to the strangely colored beast that was dotted with the festive hues of kimonos and gis. A balmy wind carried itself in between the clothes, encouraging them to hasten their drying so that their washer could fully experience this stunning day. But Kenshin really did not mind if his chore lasted an eternity, just so long he could work within this sanctuary-like dojo, being renewed and cleansed like the clothes he was washing. Besides, laundry was an outside chore, and what sane person would not want to be outside on a day such as this?

Kenshin returned to the well used washing tub and began scrubbing the stains out of the last article of clothing, a training hamaka, when a strange noise came to his ears. Rather it was the lack of a noise that received Kenshin's attention. He straightened by the washing tub, cocking his head toward the other end of the dojo and attentively listened for any clues to the disappeared sound. The steady swish that was Kaoru and Yahiko's training was gone, replaced with a gradually thunderous hum. Kenshin sighed and smiled, feeling a bit foolish for forgetting the type of dialogue Kaoru and Yahiko usually experienced during their training sessions. Turning back to the tub, Kenshin continued to listen to the prelude to the comedic act that would surely follow.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YAHIKO?"

Kenshin's smile widened at Kaoru's outburst and the ensuing scuttle of Yahiko's sandals against the hard packed earth. Soon the rebellious, coal-haired youth entered the scene, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. He was pursued by the enraged Kaoru; looking like a demon unleashed from hell, with her raised shinai poised for a condemning head strike. After scuttling around the confined space, with Kenshin watching with a bemused look on his face, Yahiko did a most wretched thing: he tripped over a stone. With a conquering grin at gaining an advantage, Kaoru swung her shinai down upon the most unlucky head of Yahiko. The poor boy did not even have a chance to rise and flee before he was knocked down once again with the slamming blow.

As Yahiko lay there, twitching and dazed, Kaoru simply stood with her breath coming out in annoyed huffs and gasps. After gloating over her fallen prey for a moment, she turned around to face the still bemused Kenshin; a gleeful smile overtaking the look of rage on her youthful face. At that moment the balmy breeze picked up again, teasingly puling Kaoru's lengthy pony-tail to her right side. As the sunlight caught itself between the strands, it illuminated them to the deepest hue of sapphire imaginable. Kenshin smiled, drinking in this sight and patiently waited for Kaoru to speak.

"Hey Kenshin, what's for lunch today?" She said; either indifferent to the fact that she just gave a near coma-inducing blow to her one and only student, or rather choosing to ignore it.

"I suppose I can make miso soup again Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied good-naturedly.

"Okay then, I'll go and get changed." Both of them smiled at the other and Kaoru turned back towards the dojo; but then a thought came to join the smile on her lips and she asked out loud,

"Kenshin, have you heard anything from Sano lately?" She halted and glanced over her right shoulder towards the laundering red head. He looked up once again from his work and locked sapphire eyes with his amethyst ones.

"Why no I haven't Miss Kaoru, why do you ask?"  
"Well, usually he's always around here eating our food or just bumming out; but I

haven't seen him around lately. I'm just wondering if he's alright, that's all Kenshin." The young swordswoman bit her lower lip as if chewing would help speed the arrival of the long-awaited Sanosuke. Kenshin was starting to say the usual words of reassurance, but surprisingly enough, Yahiko spoke first, while rising from the _terra firma_ and dusting off his training gi.

"Geez Kaoru, remember who you're talking about? It's Sano for crying out loud! The only trouble he could _possibly_ get into is with the police, and then you know he deserves it. So stop worrying about the guy, he's probably just visiting some old friends of his and is out of town."  
Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes softened at this mature reassurance; Yahiko was slowly but surely growing into adult, any day now and he might turn into the image of a perfect gentleman. But that fabled day was not this day.

"But you know Sano might still be in town." Yahiko continued crossing his arms and looking upwards with a deceivingly thoughtful look on his tan face. "In fact he could be 'visiting' Megumi for all we know."

"Megumi's sick with something very contagious Yahiko, why would Sano visit someone that would get him sick?" Kaoru cut in.

"You see that's the thing; how do we know if Megumi's _really_ sick? Come on, how can a doctor get that sick? For all we know it's just a ploy so that she and Sano can have some 'quality time' together." He chuckled at his own speculating thoughts. Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes enlarged and their faces simultaneously turned a rather dashing shade of cherry. But before either of them could put an end to these vulgar suggestions, Yahiko's mouth babbled on unheeded.

"Yah, I bet that's exactly what they're doing, over at the deserted clinic, _entertaining_ each other…" Thankfully, before the Yahiko's mind could fantasize any further then the closed doors of the clinic, Kaoru had already begun swinging her shinai toward the horribly suggestive boy.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Sanosuke had long ago completed the short tune of his favorite drinking song, so now as he was journeying toward the Kamiya dojo he had reverted back to the tuneless humming he often practiced. Not bothering with entering the dojo through its front gates, which was most logical to many people, he chose the more casual back entrance. Upon reaching the humble wooden door, Sanosuke began opening it with an un-oiled screech with one hand, with the other firmly lodged within his pocket, but stopped immediately when his eyes beheld the sight before him.

Kaoru, holding the pitiful Yahiko by the collar and rhythmically beating him over his head with the aid of her shinai; and Kenshin, with his sleeves still tied up and arms still sudsy, franticly trying to stop their one-sided fight. And one could imagine the pure shock Sanosuke must have surly felt.

Making a noise that resembled both a sigh and a grunt, Sanosuke finished entering the dojo. As he was amiably strolling towards this slap-stick comedic act he called out,

"Geez, do you guys ever anything new around here?"

Kenshin swiveled around, owlishly blinking his mauve eyes, and then smiled in greeting; even Kaoru stopped her relentless bashing of Yahiko's head to greet the long-awaited Sanosuke.

Dropping Yahiko like the cliché bag of potatoes, Kaoru did a characteristic skip over to the languidly smiling ex-Zanza. Both Kenshin and Kaoru were excessively relieved that Sanosuke was not in fact with Megumi 'entertaining' each other, as Yahiko so delicately put it; and their relief was shown noticeably on their beaming faces. Resisting the urge to hug the lanky Sanosuke, Kaoru settled for asking in mock rage,

"And just where have you been Sano? You've better not have been off gambling and the only reason you're here is to bum money off me!"

The corners of Sanosuke's mouth twitched with a suppressed smile; he had in fact missed Kaoru's fireball antics and the arguments he shared with her. Completely breezing by the supposedly enraged Kaoru, he went to the porch and settled himself comfortably with his back resting against the rough supporting beams.

"Aw, come on Missy, can't you have just a little bit of faith in me? With a personality like that it's a wonder that Kenshin's still here doing laundry and cooking. And speaking of which," Sanosuke cut his eyes over to Kenshin, who was happily finishing the delayed washing of the hamaka, "when is lunch Kenshin?"

Kenshin continued to smile and told Sanosuke the information. With another hasty flash of a smile, Sanosuke settled himself even more comfortably against the pole, ignoring the annoying grumbles from both Kaoru and Yahiko, and mused off. No; he would not tell them the real reason behind his absence, that would only muddle their serene lives. He had already confessed to himself and that was enough to lift the burden of guilt off him. Sanosuke would have to simply learn to love the sweet monotony of an adventure free life; but then, what harm could be done through a small adventure? Sanosuke's thoughts returned to the man he spotted in the streets.

"Hey Kenshin, you know anything 'bout anybody new in town who just so happens to be taller then me?"

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Thrice Saito read the letter, thrice he examined the concise information it held, and for a third time he felt an uncharacteristic befuddlement. But still, the carefully written words buzzed in his vision like angry gnats; no matter how Saito tried to shoo them away. This letter was neither a morbid prank of some sort nor an easily believable document; annoyingly enough, it held characteristics of both categories. There was ample plausible information, all laid out in a realistic manner; but it hardly made any sense as to how this was landed upon Saito.

_Someone out there is going to pay for ruining my life._ Saito thought most unpleasantly.

She had been watching him for nearly two minutes now, almost having to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the sight she held before her. Her husband, the infamous Wolf of Mibu, was standing in the middle of the courtyard looking utterly confused; and she was certain that one could count the number of times Saito had been confused on a lone hand. He looked as if he might reach up a hand to scratch the back of his head; and if that happened, Tokio was certain that she then could no longer hold back on any laughter whatsoever.

To prevent herself from bursting into hysterical giggles, which in turn would cause Saito to look more bewildered, which would lead to her laughing more, and so on and so forth until ultimately an awkward moment was produced; she cooed out,

"Welcome home Hajime."

Her reply was his silence. Not even a flicker of his amber eyes from the letter to acknowledge her presence. She tried again.

"Hajime?"

Once more silence answered her. Tokio's merriment was soon invaded by a feeling of concern for her husband. Saito always answered her, even before she could ask anything; it would be rare occasion indeed if she ever had to repeat herself. Yet twice his attention was captivated by that letter. What exactly did it read?

As graceful as the morning's fog, she laid down the spare futons she had been holding and walked toward her oddly acting husband with wary steps.

When she had finally reached Saito, Tokio planted herself right before the man, simultaneously touching his arm with her concerned hand. Saito blinked once in response and looked down to gaze into a pair of eyes that were the color of the darkest emerald clouded with questions and concern.

"You never answered me Hajime." A statement that caused Saito to temporarily slip out of his mask of cold severity, and he allowed his wolfish eyes to soften. Reaching up with a vacant hand, Saito rested it against Tokio's raven-colored head. Placing his thumb at the V created by the part in her hair, he stroked her bangless forehead while his other digits found the odd callic that separated one strand of velvet from the rest.

"Oh? I'm sorry" He softly replied, still absent mindedly playing with her tresses. Tokio's eyes still held questions, but in-between the clouds of confusion shone glimmers of amusement. She never really understood why Saito always played with her hair, but truthfully she liked this odd habit of his. But, there were still things that needed to be answered, so she crossed her arms across her butter cream obi, cocked one eyebrow and asked in mock severity,

"And what exactly are you reading?" Saito stared at her for a moment.

"It seems," he replied, his tone returning to the norm, "that we'll be expecting guests sooner then we thought."

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Kenshin blinked in surprise at Sanosuke's blunt question. Placing the finally clean hamaka upon the drying poles, Kenshin turned back to answer him.

"Well, no, not exactly Sano. Why?"

"Hm, don't know, just wondering I guess." Sanosuke sighed and closed his eyes, still speculating on whom exactly that tall man was. A peaceful silence once again returned to the dojo as Kenshin quietly left to prepare another of his famous meals. Sanosuke was still sprawled out on the porch when Yahiko re-entered, carrying a shinai he probably dropped while fleeing from the fuming Kaoru. He took one look at the near dozing Sanosuke and an impish idea stole into his head. Coming closer to the still unaware Sanosuke, Yahiko smirked once and asked loud enough to wake him rudely,

"HEY! What were you and Kenshin talking about?" Sanosuke winced as his awakening was yelled into his ear and grumbled out,

"Nothing a little kid should worry about." Yahiko sighed exasperatedly at his not so beloved nockname and shook his head.

"Geez, why do people _still_ call me 'little'?"

"Because you are. Anyways, I was just asking Kenshin if anyone new just came into town, he said there wasn't, so don't worry your little head over it." Sanosuke replied.

Instead of grumbling and stalking off as Sanosuke predicted, Yahiko stayed in place and answered calmly,

"That's odd, 'cus I know of at least two people who just moved here. At least that's what I heard from Tae."

His attention instantly risen, Sanosuke cocked an eyebrow at this, "Go on."

"Well, she said something about a Western carpenter that came about two weeks ago and now there's some new police man that just moved into that old abandoned house a few blocks from here; but that's about it."

Silence hung between the two as each carefully examined this new information. Sanosuke broke the silence first,

"Hm, I wonder why Kenshin didn't know that."

"To tell you the truth, Kenshin has barely left the dojo! Kaoru's been like a slave driver and keeps him here with all the chores he has to do." Yahiko answered.

Sanosuke smirked as the mental image of Kenshin sweeping the floor with Kaoru laughing menacingly upon her throne adorned with images of racoons ran through his head.

"Yah, that makes sense."

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

"Oh man, I feel like my feet are going to snap off if I have to walk any further in these shoes." Kakiku moaned out.

The sisters had been traveling upon the well kept pathway for nearly an hour and their sore feet were taking a toll. Even though they smiled brightly at anyone who they crossed on this busy way, inside they were near exhaustion. Kakiku could freely voice any discomfort she might experience on this trip, but Ashira bit her tongue; her ego would not allow her to say that she too was in pain.

"You know, you shouldn't complain so much Kakiku; it doesn't suit you." Ashira called back behind her.

"Hey, I'm just complaining because you're too proud to." Kakiku bantered back, ever so slightly annoyed.

Not wishing to begin yet another argument Ashira kept silent. Soon however she felt a small tug on her obi and glanced over her shoulder to be surprised at how close Kakiku came to her. Scuttling away with a small squeak, Ashira hastily got over her surprise to become annoyed at Kakiku and her laughter.

"You're really too easy to scare Ashira, it almost takes the fun out of it. Almost." Ashira sighed at this and began to walk again. However Kakiku had become talkative.

"So anyways, I never really found out why we have to get to Tokyo by tonight. You know, just want to see the reason why you're acting like a slave driver."

"Well Kakiku, I just don't want to keep him waiting any longer."

"Waiting?"

"He has probably been waiting since he got the letter, about a week now."

Kakiku stopped in shock. "A week…?"

"Yes, judging by the time it would take for the letter to reach him when you sent it, he should have had it for about a week now. That is," Ashira turned to look at the guilty acting Kakiku, "_if_ you sent the letter when I told."

Kakiku giggled nervously and replied while scratching her head,

"Um, I forgot?"

Travelers many yards away stopped in their tracts as they heard a vicious bellow,

"KAKIKU!"

* * *

A/N: Heh, Ashira gots a temper. Oh, heres another question for "you all". About how old is Sojiro? I think he's about Kaoru's age but I'm not sure. It's just somethiing that's been bugging me AND I'm too lazy to research it. Anywhos, tell what cha think! Seed ja's  



	4. Chapter 3: Hasty Decisions

**A/N:** Well, one month after the start of this fic and I'm at...3 chapters and a prologe. Yay? Anyways I aplogize to anyone I've angres for not updating earlier (I'm gonna kill, or horribly maim, my Muses for that). Also, I've been thinking about the genere of this fic, and I've changed it to Drama/General. But there's still going to be action, romance, a little humor, and of course some form of adventure in here; it's just more drama-ish. Grrrr.

**omasuoniwabanshi:** To tell you the truth, I'm not sure where I cameup with that comparison, but I'm glad you liked it! As for Sojiro's age; I'm gonna have to disagree with you. Sure he looks like he's 14/15, but looks can be wrong, as learned with Kenshin. Besides, I don't think that a five year-old could be phyicly strong enough to slay his family, let alone have the mentle capasity to hold them all in such hate. But that's just me. Thanks for reviewing and answering my question yet again (you're so nice!).

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except Kakiku, Ashira, the plot, and any other charactersI comeup with. (duh)

"..."-dialoge_  
Italics_- thoughts or stress on word  
O0o...o0OO0o...o0O-change in scene

* * *

0o. Chapter 3 .o0

Birds, which had once been peacefully resting within the upper branches of a tree, were soon dislodging themselves in a panic when they heard an unearthly bellow sounding from below. They fled into the upturned blue bowl of the sky, squawking their cries of protest and distress; and in their haste they left behind the unfortunate Kakiku, who was now wishing for a pair of wings of her own. She now stood transfixed in the spot before her seething sister, more reverently waiting for the punishment she thought she deserved then in cowardice.

Numerous times when the sisters met people for the first time, their hosts would often comment on how Ashira was more temperate of the two. How temperate indeed! It seemed as though Kakiku was the only one who understood that only a particular spark was needed to ignite the raging inferno that was Ashira's wrath. Unfortunately, Kakiku was often the cause of these sparks, and yet had managed to live through each rage that Ashira came into, which thankfully were few and far between. However, she could not remember a time when she had made Ashira angry enough to yell like she had just did. It seemed that Kakiku's chances of survival were growing slim.

After roaring at the sheepish Kakiku, Ashira fought to gain control over her voice; all the while looking as if literal steam might burst from her ears at any point. She swallowed the urge to yell again and instead chose to speak in an unnervingly calm tone.

"What do you mean, you forgot? How could you have possibly forgotten to do something _this important?_ Please, please tell me why you forgot to mail the letter." Ashira first spoke this calmly, but as she progressed her jaw began to tighten involuntary and soon she was hissing through her clenched teeth. Kakiku, however, saw a ray of hope glimmering in what Ashira just hissed out. Smiling timidly at her, she replied confidently,

"Well, I didn't actually forget to mail the letter; I just forgot to mail it when you told me to."

The ray of hope that Kakiku had clung to now came shining into Ashira's mind. Tilting back her head, Ashira let out a sigh of utter relief towards the green canopy and said with just of hint of annoyance in her voice,

"Never, _ever_, scare me like that again Kakiku!"

"Heh, like I said, you're just too easy to scare." Kakiku replied, trying to recover the good mood they were enjoying before. Ashira smiled at this small attempt and shook her head.

"Right. So now you _have _sent the letter, right?" She said, still hoping for the answer she desperately wanted to hear.

"Yep." Kakiku replied, unknowingly fulfilling her sister's desire.

"When exactly?"

Kakiku thought for a moment as she ticked off the days using her fingers. After coming to a conclusion that was satisfactory, she stated in her characteristic cheerfulness,

"Um, about three days after you told me too." She held up three of her digits to justify her claim. Ashira sighed again, this time letting out her exasperation instead of her relief. Then, restraining her fingers from coming to message her nearly throbbing temples, Ashira groaned out to her still cheery sister,

"Oh, Kakiku, three days? That means he'd just be getting the letter by today! He has no time to prepare for us!"

At this statement, it became Kakiku's turn to experience the general exasperation that was becoming common place in their conversations. The roll in her eyes was barely visible was she made her opinion known to her stressed looking sibling.

"What's there to prepare! There's just two of us, and we don't take up much space as it is. And from what we've heard about the guy, little as it has been, he seems the type to take care of situations quickly. He probably doesn't need that much time to prepare for us. So there's no need to worry" Kakiku was completely confident as she was saying this, but as usual, Ashira saw the realistic side to this situation.

"Kakiku, we don't even know if he has read the letter yet. We can't just barge into his life without warning!"

This statement caused Kakiku to stop her words and finally realize the critical the current situation had become. A curtain of silence hung between the sisters; one girl growing less optimistic and the other still presently pessimistic. Neither one was going to shrink away from their opinions and neither was going to accept the role of peacemaker. A battle of stubborn silence raged between the siblings until it was abruptly broken by a disapproving cry of a faraway crow.

Ashira turned her head quietly to search the skies for the battle-breaking crow, and realized where exactly the sun's position was. It was getting late. Yet another cumbersome burden of worry was added to Ashira's already hunched back. If they did not hasten their journey to town they might have to spend their evening on the roadside; an experience that Ashira did not want repeated. But still, she was as stubborn as Kakiku and held her tongue.

Kakiku was on the other hand not refusing to speak to Ashira, she was instead standing still, staring fixedly into space, and mulling over Ashira's words. The throbbing realization that their arrival might not be expected sobered her immensely, that and the fact that it was truly her own fault certainly did not help whatsoever. She had let her sister down; the one soul who stayed with her and understood her the most; and Kakiku had caused her disappointment. Swallowing timidly Kakiku ended the silent war between them with a soft voice,

"Ashira, I'm…sorry. I know that it's my fault if he doesn't even know if we're coming yet, but could we still hurry to get to his place? And even if he gets angry at us for just showing up, I-I'll take all the blame…" The sobered Kakiku's voice sank to a near whisper, "I deserve it."

That soft spoken apology timidly crossed the tense plane between the sisters and waited to be accepted by the impassive Ashira. The older girl's eyes widened when she realized just what Kakiku had spoken willfully. Without betraying any emotion to the other girl Ashira gracefully came to Kakiku's side. With a fluid, precise movement Ashira linked her arm with the somber Kakiku's and began to lead her down the road to Tokyo; paying no mind to the quizzical looks they were receiving from the various passersby. As they were strolling down the road, looking more like a lady and her gentleman then a pair of bickering sisters, Ashira gave a minute squeeze upon Kakiku's arm. In response Kakiku squeezed back.

And so they went with their bond, which was sometimes tested but always there, renewed with vigor. Not a word was passed between the two, for none was needed as they approached Tokyo. And soon they were entering the city that held their future.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Lunch at the Kamiya dojo passed as uneventful as such characters who lived there would allow, and before long they all were back outside again. With the exception of the young assistant master however. Kaoru had taken upon herself the task of checking the pantry for satisfactory amounts of food. Unfortunately, nearly all the essential foods were running low; and with a sigh Kaoru stepped outside in the sunshine and called out to the ex-wanderer,

"Kenshin, could you go to the market and pick up some miso, rice, and soy? We're running low."

Tacking on his usual helpful smile called back in a willing tone, "All right Miss Kaoru, I'll be leaving soon, that I will."

With his smile still attached to his scared face, Kenshin left his spot beside Yahiko and began to walk towards the dojo's gate. Right before Kaoru had given him his task he had been listening to the young swordsman relate the news of the two new arrivals to him.

_Maybe Sano saw one of them earlier today._ He mused.

Sensing a presence following him, Kenshin slowed his gait down to allow them to catch up. This was not needed, however, for Sanosuke was using his lengthy legsto their full advantage and easily caught up Kenshin. Still wearing his near-goofy smile Kenshin welcomed him.

"Why, hello Sano, are you coming with me to the market?" The lanky fighter snorted good naturedly and replied,

"Yah, thought it would be good to stretch my legs, get away from the kid for a while, you know." Kenshin's smile deepened when he heard Sanosuke's nickname for Yahiko. Upon receiving no reply from Kenshin, Sanosuke continued.

"Anyways, I was thinking about maybe going to go see those newcomers Yahiko was talking about after you're done buying the stuff for Missy."

_Ah, so Sano's curious is he?_ Kenshin thought this with amusement but chose to say out loud, "Why sure Sano, it will be nice to meet them, that it will."

Sanosuke grinned with anticipation at finding out who it was exactly he spotted at the market; it seemed that he would be able to experience one last, however insignificant, adventure. Though he did not understand at that time just what kind of 'adventure' he was inviting in.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Tokio absentmindedly tucked part of her ink-black hair behind her ear and surveyed the room before her. She was satisfied with what she had accomplished within the short space of time given to her, considering it had only been twenty minutes or so since Saito had made his decision concerning the letter. And it was quite the decision. Not that she had been surprised by her husband's actions; he had always had a deep almost noble sense of justice. And he would always have it even when he was no longer considered a samurai. Always…

Blinking slowly to end her session of quiet reflections, Tokio stepped out of the room and slid the door fluidly behind her. With her unexpected chore completed she traversed the porch with the sole purpose of finding Saito. Not that she needed to look, mind you; she had learned the inner workings of the Wolf of Mibu's mind literal years ago and did not hesitate when she made a beeline towards the front gate. As predicted the gate was ajar, letting the late sunlight frame the long silhouette of Saito presently standing just outside of the gate presumably waiting for their arrival.

Opening the door more to allow for better admittance, Tokio stood side by side with Saito and watched the road diligently with him. After seeing no one, save for a few stragglers returning to their homes, her eyebrows began to knit together in worry. It was late in the day; already the sun was dieing and leaving behind a trail of blood light leading towards the horizon. Saito turned from his surveillance of the road to steal a glance at his wife. Seeing her distress and guessing almost immediately what was causing it, he spoke reassurance,

"Tokio, they'll be here. I doubt that they'll want to spend a night on the road, they'll make it here shortly."

Wrapping his words around her like a warm blanket to ward off the biting winds, Tokio's eyebrows eased back into their normal position as she softly smiled. But her smile soon melted as her motherly instincts took over. Hooding her eyes with worry she whispered out to the uncaringly empty street,

"But where are they?"

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Though the sun was nearly finished with its journey to the horizon, the streets of Tokyo were still bustling with late shoppers and businessmen. They all seemed to be in a quiet blissful state of mind as they filled the roadways. Kakiku and Ashira fought their way up this current of moving flesh, steadily become more fatigued as they went. Ashira was silently curing the black cloud of ill fortune that had been following them since the beginning of their wretched trip, while Kakiku was content to mumble and growl at any person who dared to look her way.

Both in bad blood, the worn out sisters found a place to rest beside a fish stand that was at the moment vacant of any customers. Resisting the urge to suddenly scream out all the tension held within her, Ashira took a battered scrap of paper from her sleeve and studied it.

_Oh, thank Kami; we're not far from the house_. Ashira smiled stupidly at the paper in shear relief. While her sister was occupied looking like a complete idiot, Kakiku leaned against the rough exterior of the stand to gain more relief for her throbbing feet.

"Ah, miss, ya gonna buy somthin'?"

"Wha-?" Kakiku turned her head to see the keeper of the fish stand, who was amazingly enough looking almost as worn out as she. Smiling in apology Kakiku shook her head,

"I'm sorry, but no." Such a sweet reply could melt the hearts of many; but unfortunately, Ashira's cloud of misfortune had migrated over to Kakiku and that particular stand owner had had a very horrific day.

"You know you're the SECOND damn kid today that just walks right on over and wastes my time pretending you want somthin' when you don't!" As dam that had held back all this man's frustrations broke upon the unsuspecting Kakiku, she blinked in surprise at his torrents of words, while her tongue loosened and her anger rose.

"HEY! I'm just standing here to rest buddy, and I don't really care if you have a problem with that, SO GET OVER IT!"

"Why you little-."

Ashira finally snapped out of her stupor when she heard Kakiku engaging in a shouting contest with the stand owner and attracting much unneeded attention from nearby peoples. Coming uncharacteristically close to completely panicking Ashira made a desperate move. Clutching Kakiku's upper arm and very literally dragging her away from the enraged stand owner Ashira fought with new found strength to some nearby alleyways; with Kakiku still glaring death to the stand owner as he brandished one of his overpriced fish in fury.

As the sisters entered their newfound sanctuary Kakiku loosened herself from Ashira's grasp, all the while snarling out to no one in particular.

"Idiot man of a shop keeper. Call _that_ service? I hope he doesn't sell a thing for the next five, no, seven years, heh heh…" Kakiku kept mumbling dark oaths and giggling maliciously as Ashira rolled her eyes.

"Kakiku, stop cursing the man and straighten your kimono. We're almost there and I don't want them to think that you're more deranged then you really are if you show up talking to yourself." Kakiku perked her head up as she registered this not particularly motherly rebuke.

"Oh _yes_, finally! Well, come on, we can hurry!" She said as she raced forward pulling along the direction giving Ashira behind her.

After many turns taken and direction checking they were lastly walking upon the street they so urgently sought. Slowing down to a normal person's gait the sisters smoothed out their travel-rumpled kimonos, straightened their few belongings, and walked along in silent anticipation.

The street was nearly unmarked, save for a solitary gate. And standing near that curious little gate was a lanky man and a woman. He was clothed in a dark uniform-type outfit while the woman's garb was a simple yet wholly elegant kimono. The woman was clasping her hands in front of her with her head down, looking as if she had dozed off in the balmy weather or was rather in the act of prayer. The man beside her stood leaning against the side of the wall casually, but the aura of alertness hung about him as he watched the opposite end of the street.

Each step Kakiku took increased the rate of her painfully pounding heart and Ashira seemed to find difficulty in swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. But together they pushed through these things and were soon barely five yards away from the couple…

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Saito had been lingering near his gateway expectantly watching the road before him. As the sun leisurely made its way to the unknown side of the horizon, painting the sky around it in iridescent hues of crimson and gold, the atmosphere that was upon them was indeed cozy. Actually it had seemed as if Tokio had given herself to dozing off while she had been watching with Saito, but he knew that she was much too anxious to do such a thing. And so they stood together, diligently awaiting the arrival of those who sent the letter.

Saito had started to feel like every minute was sliding off his back when he finally sensed them entering the street. Slow and timid, like two innocent sheep entering an unknown pasture, unaware of any lurking dangers or hidden treasures; and yet they pushed onward. Saito smirked to himself; at lest these girls had signs of a backbone in them.

He let his smile linger as his head was turned to his left as they approached from his right. He would spare them some discomfort by not watching their every movement and instead would let his wife greet them first. Slowly counting to ten he stealthily took his hand from the innards of his pocket, and discretely brushed his hand against Tokio's arm. Tokio smiled warmly from behind her curtain of hair; Saito's actions must only mean that they had arrived. Raising her head elegantly she looked to behold the timid girls as they approached. Seeing as how they were finally noticed, the wide-eyed and pale-faced girls stopped just shy of five feet from Saito and Tokio.

Noticing the absent of the rhythmic crunching of getas on the gravel road, Saito also turned his head to greet his visitors. A spare second stretched before them before one of the girls dared her breath in greeting,

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Saito. We're Kakiku and Ashira."

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

"You sure that you have to buy all that stuff Kenshin?" Sanosuke gazed questionably at the monstrous bag of rice and equally hefty buckets of miso and soy being carried by the swordsman. Kenshin smiled back in his usual cheerful yet humble way.

"Miss Kaoru likes to buy in bulk Sano, that she does. Buying a lot of food at once is a lot cheaper then buying it in small quantities many times."

"Hn. Well, since that's done maybe we could go see if we can find the place where those new people are living in town." Sanosuke tried to keep his tone as casual as normal, but could not fight off the hint of restlessness from it. Undoubtedly Kenshin caught this small slip and decided that going to find a house could not possibly cause harm.

"Well Sano, do remember where Yahiko said the house was?"

So the two companions set off to discover the site of this particular house, which was, coincidental or not, only a few minutes walk to the dojo. When they had turned into the road that led past the gate to the house, according to Yahiko, Kenshin's senses picked up on something that he had long since thought was lost. Then he caught sight of a lanky man with an equally tall woman beside him talking to a pair of girls, his pulse jumped. With buried memories of dark, blood-sprayed Kyoto streets rising unheeded in his mind, Kenshin unknowingly quickened his pace.

Sanosuke, who lacked the sharp senses of a legendary swordsman, was initially confused as to why Kenshin had started to almost sprint with the heavy loads he was bearing. But before long he too saw the group ahead; and matched his pace with Kenshin's.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Tokio had just finished assuring Ashira and Kakiku that Saito and she were indeed the ones they sought when Saito heard hurried footfalls behind him; two sets. Then the wave of awareness tumbled over him when he realized just who had found him. The wolf inside him bared his fangs as Saito turned to face the legendary Battousai and the idiot Sagara; temporarily putting aside the fact that Tokio, Ashira, and Kakiku were now watching the three men.

One can just imagine the discomfort and confusion Ashira and Kakiku must have felt as they watched the already formidable looking Saito change to look absolutely murderous when he turned to face the newly arrived men. Tokio, however, was not disconcerted when she witnessed her husband's change in persona, but was rather curious to find out just who had caused him to lose the mask of Goro Fujita. Craning her neck ever-so slightly she at once caught sight of the tell-tale red hair and a cross shaped scar.

_That's him, the Battousai, the one who Saito fought._ Her thoughts were amazed to see that her husbands long-ago adversary was standing just outside her home. But any shock was soon forgotten when she felt Saito tense in quiet anger.

_I can't let Ashira and Kakiku see him like this!_ The conscious voice inside her screamed reasonably. Turning back again to the perplexed girls, Tokio held open the gate with one arm and motioned with the other.

"Won't you please come inside?" Ashira stopped her staring when she heard Tokio's gentle offer. Smiling back with great politeness she nodded once and made her was to go inside. Kakiku faltered in joining Ashira, for she was still watching Saito with eyes filled with innocent wonderment. But soon she too was past the gate, and Tokio called to sentinel-like Saito,

"Hajime, dinner will be ready soon." She need not to worry about her husband; more probably she should be concerned with the Battousai and his friend. Before she could fully pass through the gate she heard Saito say to the two men with a voice overflowing with coolness and unwelcoming tones,

"I have business to attend to." Then leaving the men baffled with their mouths agape he shut the gate door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey no questions this time! ANywho, tell me what you think; " hate it" and why or "love it" and why. Thank you.  



	5. Chapter 4: Connections Revieled

**A/N**: F-four reviews? 0.0... I LOVE YOU ALL! Man, I guess WhiteRabbit5 was right about my summery being 'misleading in a good way'. Changed the summery and SHABAM! Four reviews! And how do I show my appreaciation to all my beautiful reviewers? I made you wait. ARG. I guess I could blaim my lack of writing on school, but it really comes back to my laziness...

**omasuonibanshi-**Dramatic conflict? Hey I doing cool stuff literary stuff! Don't worry, you'll find out the connection between Saito and the girls in this installment. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!

**Saitouu Ryuji-** Thanks, I really hope that I don't go out of character with Saito...too much. And yes I did like your stories. Now when I watch "Whose Line" I burst out laughing "SAKE!". A bit embarrassing...

**Miburo Kid-** YEY! I try to do descriptions well (sometimes I think that I _over_-describe things). Thanks for your answers and letting me know that there's other Sojiro fans out there (and a guy too, wow).

**nannon-** wow, a few chapters are that suspenceful? WHOO! I'm happy (didn't take much). A little by little you'll find out just who Asira and Kakiku are. Also, I was a little sad that I couldn't look up your name on the search. Not that I'm a stalker, just I like to know who I impress with my stories...yes I know I rant.

"..."- dialoge_  
Italics_- Thoughts or used in dialoge stress on words  
O0o...o0OO0o...o0O- change in scene

* * *

0o. Chapter 4 .o0 

Tense.

That was the only word Ashira could think of to describe the atmosphere in the courtyard they had entered. As soon as Saito had reentered his home a suffocating, silent tension wrapped around the four people; refusing to liberate them from its grasp until someone spoke. And Ashira, in all her cool level-headedness, had found nothing worthy to say. Saito and Tokio had felt the anxiety rise; each felt sorry for the girls, but it was Saito that took the obligation to make the girls more comfortable and spoke first.

"Well, it seems that you arrived just after your letter." Tokio shot him a warning glance, while one of the girls seemed to wince. Reminding himself to apologize to Tokio later, Saito spoke again to satisfy his curiosity.

"It seems odd that two girls wearing formal kimonos and getas could have traveled as quickly as you two did. Care to explain?" He could feel the exasperated looks his wife was sending him, but before she could do anything, such as leading the girls to their rooms or coming over and walloping him on head, the girl who had winced before looked him straight in the eye and replied.

"Ah, sir, that would be my fault. I was in charge of sending the letter and I didn't get it sent in a, uh, timely manner. Ashira wasn't at fault at all." She stared back into the amber eyes of Hajime Saito, nervous but determined to take whatever punishment he would deal out. Saito returned her stare, inspecting her demeanor. With a smile that hid behind a smirk Saito concluded both girls had backbones; first it was that one girl, he believed she said her name was Ashira, who had spoken first in the street and now it looked like Kakiku possessed some courage as well.

"Understandable. Tokio, please show these girls around; I'll start dinner." True, his words were not soft and wholly welcoming, but it was not his nature to gush around two girls he did not even know. That was Tokio's area of concern. So with a look that had just scarcely lessened in exasperation Tokio led the girls to their rooms. There was a particular plan forming in her mind that she would chide Saito later tonight for the way he was acting, but now there were two girls that seemed utterly lost within the confines of the house that needed attending to.

Saito's smirk never faltered when he received Tokio's look. Though she might think him cold and inhospitable at the moment, soon she would realize the method behind his madness. Him following the group of females around the house would only result in Kakiku and Ashira becoming uneasy with their surroundings; he knew full well that he was intimidating (something he was slightly proud of). Let a fellow female be their tour guide and all would be, relatively, well. As Tokio, Kakiku, and Ashira entered the girls' new room, he went towards the kitchen mentally going over the menu of all he could cook. (A/N: Soba noodles anyone?).

Soon the sun finished its celestial odyssey, having the bloody remnants of its journey enrobed in the velvet cloak of night, and dinner was served. But nothing much can be said for the taste of the meal for none of the four people who ate it remembered any flavor. Indeed it could be considered a miracle that Kakiku and Ashira were able to properly shallow their bites. For they knew what was coming. After dinner questions would be asked and answers would be expected. Try as they might the girls could not delay the inevitable, even through chewing each bite deliberately slow.

The last bit of food was eaten and dishes cleared away, and Ashira and Kakiku found themselves in front of a firing squad. While Ashira tensed in a lady-like manner, Kakiku contented herself with gnawing the inside of her lip and softly jiggling her foot against the wooden floor with anxious impatience. Amusement flashed once in Saito's amber eyes before he fired off the first question,

"In your letter you stated that you two were distant relatives of mine and that due to a family crisis you needed to stay with me. You did not go into anymore details than that and I'm not the type of man who enjoys being left in the dark." Not exactly a question, but one was strongly and obviously implied. And Saito waited for the answer. Since Kakiku seemed too preoccupied with the chewing on her lip, Ashira was left with task. Taking a deep breath she replied,

"Well sir, we are indeed related to you on your father's side." After a brief pause Saito nodded once for her to continue. "Well, in the simplest terms, we are the granddaughters of your father's sister." And there it was. The small thread that had connected them in its obscure way had been reveled; but there was still one more thing left to be discovered.

"I see…but what sort of 'family crisis' has happened that you would need to live with a distant relative?"

Tokio, who had been quietly observing the conversation between Ashira and Saito, now noticed how the diplomatic Ashira seemed to be at a lost of words at the moment; almost as if she was struggling to find some delicate way of stating what their current situation was. But Tokio and Saito waited patiently as Ashira mentally stumbled over possible things to say. It was almost a surprise when Kakiku released her lip from a relentless chewing to come to her sister's aid.

"First of all, our parents are dead, and their parents are dead, and since you're the closest living relative we have we sort of have to live with you now."

Ashira closed her eyes so the couple in front of her could not see that she was rolling her eyes. Leave a question unanswered for long and soon Kakiku would come and answer it bluntly. Effectively, but still blunt.

Saito's eyes once again flashed with amusement as Kakiku stared at him with the same look as he had witnessed in the courtyard. He nodded only once and without further ado, rose and exited from the dinning room. Kakiku's eyebrows rose with him and watched him disappear behind the shoji door.

_Oh, this is great. I manage to say one sentence and I make the scary guy get up and leave. Maybe I should just commit seppuku and this over with._ Kakiku mused.

But her musings were cut short when she heard a rather odd noise, something between a grunt and sigh, come from Tokio. The raven-haired woman turned to them with an almost apologetic look.

"Well girls, would you two like to take a bath tonight or wait until the morning?"

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Oh, that man was deeply in trouble. No path of logic could possibly lead to an answer as to why he decided to leave so abruptly. Undeniably Tokio had come to an understanding as to why Saito had not come with her earlier on the tour of the house; but this was simply absurd! And that man was going to pay dearly. Now if she could only find where he was…

The soft splashes and tiny squeaks of clean dishes tugged at her like an invisible leash towards the kitchen and soon she was standing in the doorway. And at the sink, dutifully washing the dishes, was Saito. The sleeves of his still donned on uniform were rolled to his elbows as he leaned down the gain better access to the sink; and he continued to wash a particular dish utterly too well, all the while knowing that his wife stood behind him brewing in her anger.

Lifting the dish from its sudsy prison he ran his thumb along the surface, and after hearing its satisfying squeak he put it aside. Flinging the suds from his forearms back into the sink, he turned to face Tokio.

"Yes?" A seemingly innocent question, but Tokio would have none of it. With three large, determined steps she crossed the space between them, and lifting her hand, smacked him soundly on the side of his head.

"Woman-."

"Don't you 'woman' me! You deserved that! I have no clue as to what's going on in that mind of yours Hajime, but let me tell you something; those girls are not two criminals sitting in the office of Goro Fujita waiting to be interrogated, they're two homeless orphans in the home of Hajime Saito! Can't you be just a little bit more hospitable?" She started to punctuate her words with irritated pokes to his chest.

"I'm not the hospitable type."

"Well, learn!"

For a moment a pair of cool amber eyes stared back into flashing deeper-then-emerald, and then Saito spoke first.

"I take it that the girls would like a bath tonight?" He smiled at the look of surprise scribbled across Tokio's face, and with deft ease, slid pass her; but not before laying one of his still damp hands on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. When he had taken a few steps down the hallway, Tokio spun around with her mouth ready to pull him back into another round of the argument, or at least curse him; but Saito cut her off.

"Tokio, don't curse. It's an ugly thing for a lady like you to do." And with that he left her in the doorway, mouth hanging open before she shut it with a sharp click. Turning back into the kitchen she nearly stomped her way over to the sink. Picking up the nearest dish she began to scrub it with enough force to wipe the paint off; all the while cursing the day where she had agreed to marry into the Saito family.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Saito crouched down, calmly feeding logs to the ravenous crimson beast inside it's cage, all the while thinking over the day's events. Ashira had said that she and Kakiku were granddaughters of his father's sister, and if his mental family tree was correct, then that would make them the daughters of his cousin. Which now seemed perfectly logical; Ashira herself possessed telltale physical features of the Saito family. Petite, with thick glossy ink-black hair that framed her femininely angler face. And her almond shaped eyes were only a darker shade of amber then Saito's own, but still held the piercing, cool, and calculating gaze that sometimes flashed with hidden emotion.

But Kakiku…what in dear Kami's name had malfunctioned in her?

The only physical ties Kakiku had to the Saito clan was her apparent lankiness that made her a few inches taller then Ashira, but that is where all similarities ended. One of her characteristics that immediately caught the eye was that her hair was blonde; bright, undiluted, unable to be produced with Japanese blood only, blonde. And her eyes, the eyes that stared into Saito's own without intimidation or hesitation, eyes that sparked and flashed like any emotional fire, were the same color of rain-soaked bark.

But Saito shrugged off this minor detail, telling himself that this was not the first time that he had seen a person with such foreign-looking hair. He began to think back to their relational tie they had with him. He could faintly remember meeting his aunt and cousin when he was a boy. His aunt had been a good deal younger then his father and a typical Japanese woman, calm and respectful; and the more he mused about the subject, the more Saito could recall meeting his cousin. She had had an ardent spirit even at a young age, and her eyes had been the never-ending black as Kakiku's. But not much else could be remembered of Saito's cousin; save for the faded memory years ago of how she had been shunned by her family for a reason that was still half buried in his mind.

Saito stood from his place beside the bathhouse, satisfied with how hot the bath would be for Ashira and Kakiku. This Wolf of Mibu, a former leader of the third squadron of the Shinsegumi, a man who had helped stop a madman's plan to topple the Meji government, and he was at a loss as to how his life would be with the arrival of Ashira and Kakiku.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

If one could turn back the sands of time to an hour or two ago, they would find that Kenshin and Sanosuke had not left their spot in the road. Indeed they had not even closed their mouths yet. Crows in the distance kept crying as if to wake these two men from their comatose state; but it seemed that each had stuffed their ears with their thoughts.

Before long Kenshin had the sense to close his mouth, lest a fly buzzed in, but his vocal cords had seemed to rebel against the will of his body, and he remained silent. Even though he looked out of place and lost with this new piece of information, he was not completely shocked by seeing Saito alive. In fact, Kenshin was almost expectant of this situation. He had known, or at least fought, Saito long enough to know even if that the odds of survival were against him, Saito would somehow overcome them. It looked as if fate had chosen a comfortable death for this battle-worn wolf.

Poor Sanosuke had not even come to the closed-mouth stage of his shock. Kenshin might not be surprised at all at the sight of Saito, but then Kenshin had never seen his apparent end. Try as he might, the memories still came thundering back to Sanosuke. The sight of the last battleground of Makoto Shishio going to hell with him. The stench of the blistering gas enrobed with flames that rose to meet the sky. The sound of the crazed Hoji as he tried to bring the fortress down about him, making a tomb for his slain master and his foes forever.

Kenshin never saw Saito's freedom-giving Gatotsu.

Or hear his last words…

_"I've been in more life or death situations than any of you."_

With that he turned from them and the chasm that separated them, calmly accepting the inevitable, and disappeared behind a curtain of ruble and into oblivion.

"S-Saito?"

Kenshin snapped from his thoughts at Sanosuke's outburst. Tilting his head to the taller man he responded to Sanosuke's confusion.

"Yes. So it seems that Saito did not die like you said, that it does."

"Saito?"

Kenshin merely shook his head at Sanosuke and turned around towards the end of the street they had entered.

"It's getting late; Miss Kaoru and Yahiko will worry if we don't show up at the dojo soon."

Sanosuke finally closed his mouth and hesitated at the gate, still unsure of what he had just witnessed, but soon followed after the redhead. He easily matched his pace his Kenshin and they walked back to the dojo in complete silence. For part of the trip.

"You're not surprised are you Kenshin?" Kenshin let out a slow deliberate breath as he turned to look at his companion.

"To tell you the truth Sano, I'm not really that surprised."

"You looked pretty shocked to me."

"Well, I wasn't expecting him to be with people." Kenshin replied while smiling ruefully and rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? Who do you think were those ladies?"

"I'm pretty sure that the older woman was Saito's wife, but I don't know who those two girls-..." Kenshin stopped his sentence to look back at the now-immobile Sanosuke. He stood looking back at Kenshin with his mouth, once again, slightly parted and this time a small twitch had formed in his right eye.

"W-what did you say?"

"I was pretty sure that the older woman was Saito's wife, but I didn't know-." Kenshin was going over his sentence slowly as to not confuse Sanosuke any more, but he was interrupted.

"Saito's _what_?"

"Wife."

The twitch in Sanosuke's eye increased.

"_Saito's MARRIED_?"

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Kaoru was not happy. After finishing the training session with Yahiko she had changed into something more ladylike and patiently awaited Kenshin and Sanosuke's return. But her patience only lasted for so long. Any other person would rationalize that Kenshin and Sanosuke were grown men fully capable of taking care of themselves to a certain extent; but lately Kaoru was the embodiment of paranoia when it came to Kenshin and disappearances.

Not that she didn't trust him…

"Hey ugly, when are coming inside?"

"Hn."

"Geez, it's been twenty minutes already, it's not like Kenshin gone again, Sano's with him."

No response.

Yahiko rolled his chocolate eyes and came to watch at the gate with Kaoru. Lacing his fingers behind his head Yahiko looked up to his teacher. Kaoru shifted her eyes over to him to make sure she was aware that he was standing beside her, but nevertheless had keep a diligent watch on the street. Yahiko took her silence for moping and would have none of it.

"Come on Kaoru, are you really that nervous that Kenshin'll leave you for a better looking woman? But you really don't have to worry about that 'cus it doesn't take that long to find someone better looking then you!"

Yahiko could almost hear Kaoru's fingers tighten around the handle of the lantern.

"Listen here you little-." Before she inflict a taste of the wrath of hell upon the spiky-haired boy, she saw in the corner of her eyes the relieving sight of two long-awaited men coming down the street. She turned her malice-filled gaze to the approaching two men, but soon found herself blinking in surprise at their conversation.

"That woman's gotta be like Buddha or something to put up with him!"

"Yes Sano, she must have great patience." Kenshin's tone was on the verge of exasperation.

"Yeah, but, but how could a woman _willingly_ marry him!"

"Sano-."

"I mean, he would have to pay someone to do that! That's it! He must have bought her!"

"_Sanosuke_!"

Sanosuke stopped what he was preparing to say to look at the shorter man with the same look a child would have if he was just told that putting a frog in his sister's hair was a bad thing to do. Kenshin shook his head and sighed; even his patience had begun to wear thin after many minutes of Sanosuke's ranting.

Kaoru and Yahiko watched from the sidelines, utterly confused as to what exactly their friends were discussing. But neither of them had to wait long for answers. As soon as Sanosuke had come within hearing range of Yahiko and Kaoru, and before Kenshin could stop him from making an idiotic mistake, Sanosuke blurted out the news.

"Saito's alive and _married_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so Kakiku's hair is really blonde, But there's a very good reason as to why! I didn't just make her blonde to make her blonde! (well, maybe I did but I took care of that.). Oh, I am thinking about doing a Misao amd Aoshi humor story, a one-shot. Be expecting that sometime. Other then that: tell me what you think so far. "hate it" (why) or "love it" (why). Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5: The News Has Spread

**A/N-** Okay folks, I've come to grips with the reality of the fact that I just don't update very quickly...sigh...Anywhos, the next update will be in a longer time then normal (Summer camp then Mexico) I think I leave soon...Probably should find out huh? Also, I'm seriously thinking about re-doing my summery. Judging from how this story is going, it's alot different then expected it to be when I began (oops). 'Nuff of my ranting.

**omasuoniuabanshi-** I'd hoped that I made a spirited Tokio, and you know what type of spirit Tokio should be judging from the Tokio you've made (which was great). Thanks for reading.

**Miburo Kid-** HA! No they won't be calling Saito 'uncle' (that'd be creepy). Tecniclly they're second cousins...yeah don't ask. Gald that you liked Kenshins and sano reactions, and easy with the questions mister! They all will be answered. - Thanks for the info on the _real_ Saito, but I could make him have a moehawk, right? Right?

**Saitouu Ryuuji-** Yes I left a reveiw for your story, but it's been a while. More recations are coming up!

**Disclaimer-** Hey, I forgot this last chapter...hm. Ah well, I don't anything 'cept Kakiku, Ashira, the plot, and all the jazz.

You guys know when there's a change in scene, the disloge, and other stuffs right? Good, I'm tired of writing it all down.

* * *

0o. Chapter 5 .o0 

"Whadda you mean 'Saito's married'!"

"Sano, are you sure?"

"Hell ya I'm sure! Just ask Kenshin, he knows!"

"Is it true Kenshin? Saito's actually married?"

Kenshin sighed heavily, his head dropping so that his chin rested on his chest. Was it really that difficult to comprehend that a certain Hajime Saito was wedded? It was a known fact that Kaoru and Yahiko had little liking towards Saito; but to completely bypass the fact that he was _alive_ and to focus on his marital status was a bit much.

Kenshin suppressed another sigh, looked up to Kaoru and replied,

"Yes Miss Kaoru. Saito is indeed married, that he is."

Both Kaoru and Yahiko were shocked into silence as Sanosuke nodded to add confirmation to Kenshin's words. It seemed that now they were digesting the later part of Sanosuke's statement. Kaoru kept opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to say something, anything; but just as Sanosuke and Kenshin earlier, her voice refused to obey. Until a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"W-wait a minute, how did you guys find this out?" Kaoru's demand for information was backed up with Yahiko searching the faces of the two men with his molten chocolate eyes. Sensing that Kenshin had no interest in explaining anything more, Sanosuke spoke up, acting as if he was re-telling an epic adventure story.

"You see Missy, it kinda all started this morning. I was walking down the street when I thought I saw someone familiar. Then, at lunch today, Yahiko told Kenshin and me about that new cop that just moved in. So after Kenshin had bought all that stuff for you, we went over to see this new guy, and well, turns out Saito _is_ the new guy!"

Kaoru once again found herself gaping at Sanosuke's highly abbreviated tale and Yahiko had still not spoken a word. Kenshin was about to turn and go set the groceries in the kitchen when cold realization slapped Kaoru and Yahiko hard in the face.

"You mean it's _Saito_ that's living in the new house that's ten _minutes away_!"

"And he already knows where the dojo is Kaoru!"

"Oh, don't remind me…"

"Well, what if he comes back? What do we do then?"

The tide of silence rose again the courtyard as all people mulled over Yahiko's statement. Thankfully, before Sanosuke could suggest vandalizing the Saito household until he left, Kenshin became the voice of reason.

"Nothing." The three people gawked at him. "I'm sure that Saito isn't here to just harass us. We should not worry about this, that we should not. I suggest we now forget about Saito for the time being and go to bed early." As if taking his own plan willingly, Kenshin turned around to finally put the food in its proper place.

All of them stared into his retreating back and soon Yahiko followed after him, his sandals softly scraping the ground. Kaoru turned her still perplexed gaze to Sanosuke, but he offered little relief. With weak hand gestures he implied his return to his home and Kaoru only mutely nodded. She was presently alone in the courtyard, and soon took Kenshin's sound advice and locked the gate for the night and went to bed; only to be plagued with unreasonable fears and haunting memories.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

The sun rose again the next day, a sister-like day to the last, similar but with more blemishing clouds and less gentle breezes. An ugly duckling compared to its 'sister', it still cast clear sunlight down to terrestrial areas, and currently through the shoji door to Kakiku and Ashira's bedroom. Kakiku had awakened as usual to watch the sun's progress, and she was now making mental formations with the checkered patterns the new-born sunlight had produced through the doorway.

She sighed as she twiddled with her golden tresses. In all reality she would rather be outside watching the sunrise, preferably somewhere higher up rather than sitting inside with the door shut and. But she doubted that the Saitos would like to find her on their roof when they awoke. And speaking of being awake…

At the sound of a soft rustling coming from behind her, Kakiku turned her head and rested it on her raised knees. Ashira was still sleeping, and her loose hair had fallen around her head like a makeshift tent when she had moved; even in the early light it shone like it had not done in days. Both of them had desperately needed a thorough scrubbing last night it seemed. Kakiku chuckled at the memory of the argument they had when deciding on who would get the bath first. It had resulted in a footrace to the bathhouse, and Kakiku slightly tripping Ashira. Kakiku had had to doge clumps of dirt on her trip from the bathhouse to the room they were sharing after her bath. Sure, they were not acting their age, but it felt good to be in good humor again after a long ordeal.

And though she was not sure, she thought she saw deep green eyes watching from the sidelines with amusement.

Still smiling, Kakiku stretched out her leg and nudged her sister's sleeping form with her foot. When the only response Kakiku got was Ashira halfheartedly swatting her foot away Kakiku started to scold her cheerfully.

"C'mon lazy-cat, are you going to sleep all day or what?"

Ashira mumbled something unintelligible and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, and here I was thinking that you weren't going to do our special ritual." Kakiku said cheerfully.

Ashira glared at her sister, but obediently rose from her futon and retrieved something from her bag across the room. Sitting back down a little behind Kakiku, Ashira stifled her yawn with one hand, while holding the comb she had gotten in her other.

"You woke me up, so get over here so I can get started." Ashira said amidst heavy yawns.

Her smile widening, Kakiku scrambled over to her and sat in front of the sleepy Ashira. With one hand she gathered all of Kakiku's light-colored hair and began to rhythmically combing it thoroughly. After making sure that all hindering tangles were gone, Ashira parted the hair from the start of Kakiku's bangs to the base of her scalp. She handed over one half of the parted hair to Kakiku and with deft fingers began to braid the golden locks. Starting where Kakiku's bangs ended, Ashira started the braid small and taut to the scalp, and as she went she added more and more of Kakiku's hair to the growing braid; all the while keeping the braid close to the scalp and parallel to the part she had made in Kakiku's hair. As soon as the braid had reached the end of the scalp, Ashira braided the hair normally. And she would do the same monotonous process with the rest of her sister's hair, and when the job was done, the positions would change and next Kakiku would be braiding inky hair.

This near sacred process they did had been done for literal years; ever since the day their late mother had sat them down and showed to them what she had been doing to their hair for so long. It was rhythmic and soothing, a shred of their lives that they could count on staying the same. It did not matter whether or not they were staying in a compassionate person's house or traveling on a dusty well worn road, they would always start every other day braiding their hair. And this day would be no different.

Their hair freshly done, their futons folded up, and dressed in their not-so finest, the girls timidly stepped out into the hallway. Here they came to a dilemma: where should they go next? The sisters began to converse in low tones, each offering a suggestion to be examined by the other. After many a moment of hushed debating as the suggestions became more and more outrageous (Ashira was once trying to convince Kakiku that finding the Saitos' room and yelling at them to wake up and cook breakfast was indeed _not_ a good idea; until Ashira saw that Kakiku was joking), and before the girls started an argument, Tokio rounded the corner and came face-to-face with them.

Slightly startled at meeting the girls Tokio had to sooth her ruffled feathers before speaking.

"Ah, just the girls I was going to see! Good morning."

"Good morning." Ashira and Kakiku both replied. Tokio smiled warmly at them before continuing.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." With nothing else really needed to be said, Tokio turned and went down the way she had entered, but it seemed that Kakiku had found something to say.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Tokio turned around at the question and saw that Kakiku had every intention of helping written in her eyes, and even Ashira, though she had not spoken, held the same expression. Tokio tilted her head faintly, as if seeing her guests in a new light, and with a small smile tugging at her lips she nodded.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

An odd dance had taken place in the Saitos' kitchen. A choppy ballet that stemmed from a woman trying to be as welcoming as possible as she cooked breakfast and from two girls that aiming to balance helping the woman and staying out of the said woman's way. Through all these obstacles, however, the three women were able to produce a simple, wholesome meal.

Though throughout this time, not a hide or hair of the man of the house was to be seen. Kakiku's mind whirled with unease. Had she and her sister landed in the household of a man that made his wife do all the work? She hoped, prayed, that that was not the truth. She kept replaying the evidence she had found of a mutual relationship between the husband and wife, in order to dispel any of her worries, an attempt to calm herself down.

With her thoughts to occupy her thoroughly, Kakiku did not notice Saito until she nearly ran into him. Thankfully he did see her and stopped her before the collision. Kakiku snapped her head up in surprise, and Saito noticed with slight amusement that though she looked shocked at almost hitting him, she still held no look of intimidation in her eyes.

Saito gave a curt nod and greeting to the girl before heading into the kitchen; there she heard him give a similar greeting to Ashira and with a warmer tone bade his wife a 'good morning' as well. Ashira soon popped out of the kitchen to join Kakiku in the dinning room and gave Kakiku a small smile before crouching down to lay out the individual dishes. Kakiku smiled back and bended to help also. As the girls were putting out the dishes, they began to hear some of the Saitos' conversation in the other room, though they intended not to eavesdrop.

"How are things around the house?" Tokio started.

"Not as good as we hoped." Saito's reply.

"Oh? How so?"

"The steps to the shed are so rotted that I could not place a foot on them before they crumbled from the pressure, and from what I could tell from the ground, the roof is going to collapse soon. Unfortunately I wasn't able to inspect the floor on the inside, for the hinges on the floor were rusted shut."

A moment of silence followed Saito's report, and Ashira could almost imagine Tokio shaking her head.

"Maybe you could find out if there's a carpenter around here while you're out on your rounds?" Tokio asked.

The sisters look at each other at hearing this; Ashira mouthed 'policeman?' and Kakiku nodded. However, their silent conversation was cut short as Tokio and Saito entered the room. All four sat at their respected places and their first breakfast together commenced.

Breakfast was very much the same affair as the dinner the night before, with the exception the neither Ashira nor Kakiku knew what would follow after the meal was eaten. Before the meal was over, Saito sat his bowl down and cleared his throat. Kakiku stopped with her chopsticks still in her mouth and Ashira put down her cup of tea as Saito began to speak.

"Due to the fact the both of you will be living here for a long-term period, we have planned to make arrangements around here."

The girls cut side long glances at each other and Saito took slight notice of this and continued.

"This basically means that we expect you two to help with daily household chores. Do you understand?" As Saito finished, he was expecting the girls in front of him to do what most would do in their situation; sigh, roll their eyes, or protest the decision. He was not expecting a look of pure relief and some hope wash over them. Kakiku popped the chopsticks from her mouth and grinned broadly and Ashira replied for the both of them.

"Yes sir, we do."

"Call me Saito."

The sisters' eyes widened as Saito smirked.

"Most everyone around does anyways."

With a nod to his wife, supposedly in thanks for the meal, Saito got up and left, leaving behind an amused Tokio and a pair of perplexed sisters. Tokio turned her attention to them and smiled, and soon all three were cleaning up.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

The gears that worked the Kamiya dojo in a schedule of normality had seemingly rusted overnight. Kaoru canceled all her classes that day knowing that her mind was elsewhere; Yahiko's practice swigs were weak and without much purpose; Sanosuke had come over as usual, but contented himself with watching the numerous clouds roll pass in the sky; and even Kenshin had not put much effort in making breakfast or any of his other daily tasks. It was almost as if a hazy fog had rolled into their presence, and no one could fight their way out of it.

With an annoyed sigh Kaoru shut the book she was attempting to read, realizing that she was still on the same page after twenty minutes of reading. Feeling overwhelmed by her lack of concentration, she started to feel cabin fever coming over her and knew she had to leave to clear her mind. She knew not where to go, though a certain destination called to her from the back of her mind. Shaking the idea back into its place she rose from her spot on the porch next to Sanosuke.

"I'm going for a walk." Her announcement done Kaoru left unceremoniously, only receiving a feeble good-bye from Yahiko, who had recently changed from his practice clothes into normal street-ware.

A few moments after Kaoru closed the gate behind her, Yahiko grunted and turned to his fellows.

"I'm gonna walk too."

As another member of their group departed, Sanosuke rolled his head around to look at Kenshin.

"You know, there really isn't much else to do…"

Kenshin looked up from the bowl he was drying with a thoughtful look in his face. With a small shrug he put the bowl away and then both he and Sanosuke left to join their friends.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

"Yahiko, why were you following me?"

Kaoru sat perched on a random crate in the street and confronted Yahiko as he turned the corner. Yelping in surprise Yahiko glared at his instructor before shooting back.

"I'm not following you!"

"Then why are you here?"

Yahiko blinked twice before he came up with a suitable reply.

"'Cus I know that you don't know the way."

An eyebrow raised in confusion. "Know the way to where?"

"To _his_ house."

Kaoru blushed somewhat before raising her nose in the air in offense. "I really don't know what you're talking about Yahiko."

"You want to go to Saito's house Kaoru."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because _I_ want to. Now c'mon if you want to go."

"Go where?" This time both the teacher and the student squeaked in surprise as Kenshin and Sanosuke rounded the corner.

"Well Missy, are you gonna answer?" Sanosuke said after a moment of silence.

Kaoru bit her lip nervously, hoping that she could find a suitable answer quickly enough before either man figured out her plans. She did not succeed.

"Miss Kaoru, you're not planning on going to Saito's house are you?"

"Does it really matter if I do?" She answered.

"Miss Kaoru…"

"All I want to do is go see the house Kenshin! Nothing bad could come from me welcoming them to town!"

Kenshin Himura, a dreaded former assassin whose name could bring down many a man to his knees in fear, was clearly almost completely helpless in the pleading gaze of Kaoru Kamiya. Shrugging his shoulders slightly as Sanosuke and Yahiko looked on with apparent disgust at his lack of will power, Kenshin smiled.

"All right Miss Kaoru. We'll go see Saito, that we will."

A girlish squeal came from Kaoru as she hopped from the crate.

"Well now, since you and Sano have already been there you can lead us!"

Sanosuke shot Kenshin an exasperated look before going to the front of the group; Kenshin simply rubbed the back of his neck and soon the whole group was on their way.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

_Oh, of all the luck! What self-respecting Japanese home runs out of rice_?

Tokio rested her head on the pantry door, mentally kicking herself for not checking the supplies before. With all the rush of moving in and then preparing for Ashira and Kakiku's arrival she had forgotten to notice that they were low on rice; of all things.

Gritting her teeth at her mistake Tokio stepped out of the kitchen and went into the yard, following the rhythmic sounds of a broom. She found Ashira dutifully sweeping the courtyard with an oddly contented look on her face.

"Ashira, can you do me a favor?"

The raven haired girl stopped her work and looked up.

"Yes Mrs. Saito?"

"No, no, you can call me Tokio. Anyways I need to head to the market for some groceries and I was wondering if you and your sister- by the way where is Kakiku?"

"I think she's getting some water to wash the floors."

"Oh good. Well I need you two to look after the house while I'm gone; are you okay with that?"

Ashira nodded once and then a moment later Tokio had left. Ashira began sweeping again, enjoying the rhythmic beat she was creating; though every once in a while a small bump would sound out, followed by soft cursing. Thinking that the noise would better be left undiscovered, Ashira continued on.

"Hey Ashira?" Kakiku called softly from the porch she suddenly appeared on.

"Hm?"

"Could you…sweep there really thoroughly?"

The broom stopped its progress. "Why?" Ashira asked.

"Could you do that for me?"

"Yes, but why?" Ashira said cautiously, not really knowing if she wanted to find out.

"Okay, just checking." Side stepping Ashira's question and with out further ado, Kakiku set down the bucket she was holding and proceeded to tuck the hem of her kimono into her obi. With a wooden clatter the broom hit the ground, unable to be supported by Ashira's hands at that moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ashira's screech cut Kakiku's progress short.

"Geez Ashira, no need to shout."

"What are you thinking Kakiku? The Saitos could come back at any time!"

"Well, that's why you're there, so you can warn me when someone comes."

"Kakiku…"

"Hey, how do you expect me to wash the floor when I keep tripping on the hem? I've already it my chin three times now."

Ashira sighed exasperatedly, but before she could reason with her sister a timid knock came from the door. Kakiku scrambled to get herself better clad as she rushed over to greet who ever was knocking.; swatting Ashira's hand away from the door, Kakiku opened it swiftly.

And found herself staring into violet eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **wow, that was long. Oh, heres a shameless plug: for all you who tired reading 'Running Late' and found it to be chapter four of this story. Well, I don't know if it was my fault or the PC's but it's fixed. So, 'love it', 'hate it' tell what you think. Thank you. 


	7. Chapter 6: Shocks of Many Sorts

Hello! No, I wasn't dead, sillies, just horribly busy! OKAY, so I know I haven't updated in a month, but I've been living out of a suitcase for three weeks, trying to memorize band music, and blah blah blah blahblah I'm a slacker! Well, I hope this makes up for the wait (HA).

**Archergirl87-** Glad you can relate to Kakiku! And hold yer horses missy! May I remind you that Running Late was a one-shot. Meaning, no more chapters (Though I'm happy you like it so much..)

**Miburo Kid-** Holy crap, don't tell me I got your gender wrong...embarrassing. AW, you don't think a moehawk would look good? How bout in pink!

**Saitouu Ryuuji-** Gald you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**omasuoniwabanshi-** Oh good, you could tell what I was trying to say there (how exactly do you describ the act of french braiding?). It was trying to write that thing about telling a blind person how to tie their shoes...not fun.

**Disclaimer-** What? You gonna sue? Go ahead, have the lent in my pockets. I ain't afraid. Baddabing baby. (Mine Kakiku, Ashira, and plot)

* * *

0o. Chapter 6 .o0 

Kenshin could not say that he was expecting anything at all when he knocked on the door to Saito's house. However he did not very much expect to be greeted by a girl with long blond hair and dark merry eyes when the door opened; nor did he anticipate the strange girl almost immediately closing the door in his face as he was introducing himself. He turned and looked towards his companions to find them perplexed as well.

On the other side of the now closed door, Ashira was finding herself in a similar shocked state of mind as Kenshin with her mouth hanging slightly ajar. Kakiku however was at ease with what she had just done, having the satisfied look about her of one who had just completed a long, grueling job, and was beginning to walk away when she saw that Ashira was staring at her, her golden eyes wide with disbelief.

"He was the guy from yesterday." She reasoned, pointing to the door. Ashira looked towards the door then back again to Kakiku, trying to find the logic behind her sister's actions.

Just as Ashira had the thought of rebuking the action of shutting the door in a visitor's face as he was speaking, a louder and distinctly angrier knocking (rather banging) sounded from the door. Shooting her sister a look that promised that a sisterly scolding was in order later, Ashira reached for the door and opened it to find a very annoyed looking girl.

Ashira noted momentarily that the girl in front of her would have looked fairly pretty if it were not for the scowl on her face, before the afore mentioned girl began to speak.

"Excuse me, but what makes you think that you could just shut a door in some one's face like that?" She demanded. Ashira was going to reply, trying to be truly apologetic, when Kakiku decided to state her mind.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was because you aren't welcomed here?"

The girl and her three companions on the other side of the door frame blinked owlishly at her, looking as if they truly did not believe Kakiku. Then the one who had knocked found her voice and her temper.

"What do you mean 'not welcomed'! All we're here to do is welcome _you _to the town!" the girl shot back.

With the need to act properly thrown out the figurative window, Ashira smacked her open palm on her forehead whilst Kakiku continued her verbal battle from behind her.

"All I know is that when those two," She jerked her head towards the short red-head and the lanky man, "showed up yesterday they weren't welcomed either, so why should _I_ welcome _you _now?"

The girl outside was a lost for words at the moment as it looked like she was struggling to contain a mounting anger; thankfully neither girl could retaliate further as the very towering man in the back of the group spoke.

"Seems kinda odd that Saito would allow his servants to be so rude." He drawled.

The girl outside the gate stopped the grinding of her teeth with a surprised blink of her eyes and decided to take a closer look at just who she had been arguing with. With a sweep of her blue eyes she noted the fabric of their kimonos were rough and faded, the patterns looking like the ones sported by old wizened farmers rather then girls their age. She also realized that the blond girl had been brandishing what looked to be a scrubbing rag at her as they were arguing. She could barely make out the shape of a broom lying on the ground behind the two.

Two eyebrows were raised in comprehension and her mouth shaped into a small 'o'.

The two girls in the doorway were in a state of shock as well; though their reactions were polar opposite of that of the girl outside. While Kakiku was gapping her mouth open and closed like a fish deprived of water, Ashira straightened her spine and addressed the group in a frosty tone.

"Excuse me _sir_," adding an almost mocking emphasis on the word, "but we are not servants of this household, and I also believe that you aren't welcomed here. So kindly leave." With icy politeness Ashira closed the door; the sound of the plank that locked the door being put into place left a threat that promised immense pain to anyone who knocked again, lingering in the air.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Tokio hefted the barrel or rice to a more comfortable position on her shoulder as she walked along the street; all the while ignoring the strange looks from various passerby. She suppressed a sigh. Was it that all the women in this town were unable to carry a burden of any kind? It would seem that way judging from the barely concealed looks of open-mouthed shock Tokio was getting from the women in the street. A lone memory drifted into her mind and she smiled. The man she had bought the rice from had repeatedly offered to have his assistant carry the rice home for her, but Tokio had refused. Who knew when an older and much feebler woman would need that sort of help in the near future?

A right and two left turns later Tokio was walking along that near-deserted road she called her own. Shifting the bulky barrel of rice to one side she used her now freed hand to push open her home's door, only to find it quite unmovable and locked.

"Ashira? Kakiku?" she called while knocking, "I'm back from the market with the rice. Is everything alright?"

For a moment nothing was heard beyond the wooden planks. Then she heard a soft, hurried shuffling, followed by what sounded like the wooden plank that barred the door being moved, and finally the sight of a somewhat panting Ashira in the opened doorway.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Saito, I didn't hear you knock at first!" she apologized, stepping aside to let Tokio in.

"You don't have to apologize Ashira, it's alright." Tokio said dismissively, once again positioning the rice to her hip and walking through the doorway. About halfway into the cleanly swept courtyard something occurred to her.

"And Ashira," she said while turning to her, ", call me Tokio if you'd like."

Ashira stood next to the closed gate, her palms laid flat against the rough wood, and she look back at the older woman. A look of surprise flitted through her features before it was replaced by a small smile and a confirming nod, and Tokio nodded back.

Feeling as if a bridge of some sort had been crossed, both turned their own ways; Ashira to finally put away the broom and Tokio to place the rice in its rightful place.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

Anger, once utilized, can prove to be a very driving force. Kakiku was proof of that; seeing as how she had cleaned almost every inch of floor in such a short period of time. Right now she was on her hands and knees in front of the outside kitchen door, scrubbing away as if each and every floor board was stained with insults to everything she held dear. Not that all this anger of hers had stemmed from unknowingly made insults from earlier, but from the fact that Ashira had talked to her already about shutting the gate in that man's face.

Gritting her teeth as she scrubbed harder at an unruly stain (which was in fact a knothole), Kakiku became aware that someone was walking towards her. Gripping the poor rag in a powerful grip, she leaned back against her calf and addressed the person without looking around.

"Okay, so I admit that shutting the gate in that guy's face while he was speaking was wrong, you don't have to keep telling me that! Besides, with the way Saito treated them yesterday I doubt that he'll care what we did." Kakiku paused for a second, but when she heard the one behind her begin to speak she plunged straight back into ranting. "You really have no room for telling me off when it was _you_ who gave them the glare-down after they called us servants!"

"Excuse me?"

The rag dropped to the floor with a wet plop as Kakiku squeaked and turned around with a half jump half fidget. Behind her stood Tokio, looking terribly perplexed as she set the rice on the floor. Kakiku opened her mouth to start a torrent of apologizes, but Tokio held up her hand for silence.

"Were the men you were talking about the ones from yesterday?" She asked.

Kakiku nodded dumbly, unsure as to how to respond when she was thinking that she was in trouble. Tokio, however, was paying no mind to the girl in front of her, as she was deep in thought, squinting out into the sky to her right. Suddenly, and a little to Kakiku's horror, a sly smile spread across Tokio's lips.

"Don't worry about those two men anymore Kakiku. The problem with them will be solved soon." And without further statements Tokio neatly sidestepped the dumbfounded Kakiku and entering the kitchen. AS the door slid closed Kakiku blinked once and looked out into the sky, as if searching it would provide an answer as to what Tokio had meant.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

"Excuse me, but I am in need of a carpenter. Do you know of any in the area?"

The fish-stall owner looked at the tall policeman before him, noting at once the narrow eyes and almost goofy smile and labeled him harmless instantly.

"Well, there were about three of 'em at one time, but one hasn't been seen for half a year and the other was called to Kyoto for some building projects and no one knows when he'll be back."

"And the other one?"

"Eh, just some Westerner."

"A Westerner? And why is he here?"

"Don't rightly know. All I hear was that he came down here to do some work and then decided to stay to teach some Japanese kid his trade. But those are just rumors."

The stall owner, obviously finished with talking to the policeman, had set about rearranging his display of fish. The policeman, who had no more questions to ask, left the stall without a word and melted into the clusters of people on the street.

Still with the same smile etched on his face Saito, cloaked in the persona of officer Fujita, wove his way threw the people in the street; half his mind on his job of patrolling and half on the matters of his home. Every stall owner and shop keeper he talked to had given him more or less the same information: of the three carpenters in the city, two were away and one was a newly arrived foreigner.

Slipping into a side street Saito let his mask slip for a second as he glared out into space. The need for a carpenter's skills was growing everyday. Should it rain, the shed's roof would most certainly leak, causing further damage to the floor. Without missing a step in his pace Saito turned and walked down the street that the woman selling tofu had said would lead him to the Western carpenter.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

_The man must not have known enough Japanese to realize he was being cheated._ Thought Saito as he stared at the building before him.

The location of the building itself was away from any main streets and almost a literal hole in the wall. But taken from the newly patched roof and apparent upkeep of the building, the owner was trying to make the best of his situation.

Walking towards the time-worn, western styled door, Saito noticed the sigh written in none too perfect Japanese nailed to the front.

_John Thomas: Carpenter_

The strange sounding name fitted into his memory as Saito knocked. Three solid footsteps that made the door faintly vibrate were the only warning before the door was opened from the inside to reveal a rather large man. The width of his shoulders alone filled the doorframe and for once in his life Saito had to look up to meet the man's eyes.

"Good afternoon! Can I help you with anything?" The man's words were surprisingly fluid, not like the choppy speech Saito was expecting.

"I'm here looking for John Thomas. Are you him sir?" He asked.

"Yes I am, please come in sir." John Thomas replied grinning, most likely from the fact that he had heard his name pronounced so well.

John turned and walked back into his shop, with Saito following behind. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light Saito took stock of his surroundings.

The room they entered was about forty feet long and just as wide, with large glass windows lining the walls to either side of Saito. There was however, a low wall that divided the room into two parts: one side was the actual shop and the other was seemed to be the workshop. The shop part was sparsely filled with only a table and three chairs which severed as a desk of some sorts; while on the other side of the barrier every available spot along the wall was used to store wood or tools and two tables with half completed projects were placed in the center, thus making that part of the room seem much more used. All in all it would seem as if Saito had walked into a typical shop in Europe, save for the Japanese calendar on the wall.

"Well Officer, what can I do for you today?" Said John sitting down in one of the available chairs.

Saito stopped his examination of the room and sat across from the taller man, now inspecting him. John Thomas had the built of a man who had lived through many years of hard labor. He had deep wrinkles set in his tan face a grey streaked liberally throughout his light-brown hair, but nevertheless his whole demeanor said that he was ready and willing to do any job set before him.

"I was wondering if you could do a job for me." Answered Saito.

""Oh, you're a customer? For a moment back there I thought I was in trouble." Replied John, laughing a bit.

Saito did not return the smile or the laugh; his purpose here was for business only.

"Would you be able to replace a roof and possibly repair a floor also?"

The social, friendly look in John's eyes faded and was replaced by something more businesslike.

"Yes I would be able to. How damaged is the floor?"

"I wasn't able to examine the floor at all, but I assume that it will most likely need to be replaced." Saito stated.

John leaned back in his chair rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb, thinking. After a moment he sighed deeply, laying his hands down upon his knees.

"Yes, I believe that I'll be able to do that job for you, but first I'll have to take a look at the roof and floor before I begin. Unfortunately I'm busy this week. Would you mind if I sent over my apprentice over to take a look?"

"Not at all." Saito replied, feeling relief grown within him, "When can I expect him to come by?"

"Later this week at the earliest."

Saito wrote down his new address on a scrap of paper and ahnded to the Westerner. With that done he stood from his seat and left the shop with a curt nod; at once setting off towards his new home.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

The dinner that night was much like the one before, with the one exception that tonight Ashira could actually taste and enjoy the food. However Kakiku, sitting beside her sister, was in a confused and unsure sate of mind. What had Tokio meant by 'the problem with them will be solved soon'? Kakiku chewed on the ends of her chopsticks thoughtfully. Whatever Tokio had planned, Kakiku was sure that Saito would have different plans entirely.

Across from the eating-utensil-gnawing Kakiku, Tokio sat waiting for an opportune moment; much as a hunter would wait days in the woods for an ideal prey. The meal was nearly over, Ashira was quietly sipping her tea, Kakiku had stopped chewing her chopsticks, and Saito beside her was finishing off his rice. Tokio laid her hands on her lap in a demure manner and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Hajime, I was wondering about those two men from yesterday that looked like they had come over to visit, and I thought that it would be nice to have them over for dinner some time." A mischievous light glinted in her eyes as she saw she had acquired the desired affect from Saito: he had stopped eating and was looking at her with an unreadable look that only she knew as surprise, with his bowl halfway to his mouth. Ashira on the other hand, had just taken a gulp of tea when she heard this and was now sputtering with Kakiku patting her back in a helpful manner. As Ashira coughed and gasped, Saito was still looking in his wife's eyes, trying to find her strategy. When the poor girl's coughs had subsided to a polite level Saito turned back to his bowl, at the same time giving his answer.

"Fine."

* * *

Eh, summer's almost over. Bleh. So I guess that means I'm back to my regular update schedual (sp?). Which means, write whenever I get the chance! Whooo. Oh, I also have a few maore one-shot (ONE-shots peoples) up my sleeve so keep checking!  
Peace out, ah, ice...homies? 


	8. Chapter 7: Preparations

Oh...um hi. Yeah sorry 'bout that _really_ long wait, life sorta...happened. Good thing my regular reviewers have Author Alert on me! Ha...

**ArcherGirl87-**Sorry for bringing your hopes down and smashing them into teeny widdle pieces. Glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**Miburo Kid-**Bad color choice? So you think _Sano_ and _Kenshin_ were the rude ones? Hm, maybe you and **omasuoniwabanshi** should start a shiny new forum to talk 'bout that...or not. Thanks for notifying me of my spelling mistake, I'll change that soon.

**Saitouu Ryuuji-** Yup, like a dinner date from hell.

**omasuoniwabanshi-**Ah, so you think the carpenter and his apprentice are going to be interesting? You are a very sharp one indeed.

**hey-**ug. me Tarzan, you hey. glad you like. ug.

"Bla blabla bla"- Normal Dialoge_  
Bla blabla bla_- thoughts or if used in dialoge, stress on that word  
O0o...o0OO0o...o0O- change in scene

* * *

0o. Chapter 7 .o0 

"Dinner, Tokio?"

Tokio sat in a corner of the bedroom, the space wrapped in a blue haze due to the coming of evening. She looked up from brushing out her hair and eyed her husband.

"Yes dinner; the normal way people tend to meet other people."

"I realize that," Saito replied, walking across the room, taking off his jacket, "but that doesn't explain why we are to meet the Battousai that way."

Tokio set aside her comb and answered, a small frown donning her face, "Last time we talked about this Himura man you had mentioned that he had changed drastically from the assassin you knew during the war, so why do you keep calling him 'Battousai'?"

"Some of my habits don't die easily." Saito said, smirking in the semi-darkness as he sat across from her. "But that's beside the point. Just exactly why are you having them over for dinner?"

Tokio paused for a moment, eyes narrowed as she regarded her husband. "Because your habits don't die. We're living in the same city Hajime. We can't avoid Himura forever- sooner or later we'll meet him. I know that both of you were mortal enemies at one time, and both of you would have loved to see the other die by the sword. Now if you were to meet and have old wounds reopened, it will not be in a deserted dojo where you can revert to the past." Tokio stared across to Saito, her eyes never leaving his. Suddenly she smiled, no doubt back to her usual mischief. "And as I recall, you two were allies just a short time ago."

"_Were_ allies Tokio," Saito stated, his lips curling at the memory, "I no longer need his assistance."

"Then it's settled," she suddenly said, "we'll be having fish." Decision made she said nothing more and left Saito wondering how she had won the argument.

O0o….o0OO0o…o0O

"Dinner Ashira?" Kakiku whined, staring up at the ceiling as she lay upon her borrowed futon.

Ashira tied her pale-green yukata closed and spared a glance over to the younger girl, but said nothing in reply. It really did not matter, for Kakiku was too busy whimpering to herself about the circumstances as she pulled off her tabi to have had noticed if Ashira had said anything at all.

"Can you imagine having dinner with the people who thought we were- _servants_?" she said the last word with her lip slightly curled, remembering the offensive scene. She let out another more powerful sigh and watched as her breath ruffled her bangs.

All the while Ashira calmly folded out her blanket, smoothing out the wrinkles and letting her thoughts run through her head. The last two days for her had gone by like a whirlwind; she had felt buffeted by confusion and whenever she had thought she had made a correct assumption-it would be blown away instantly. She simply was not sure as to how to regard this household. Saito was a stern man, that much she was certain, but how stern was truly the question. Was he a dictator over his home? Was he cruel? Ashira shook herself from those thoughts.

_I can't let people from my past influence my judgment now._

She laid back on her borrowed futon, attempting to dispel any more musings, but her mind would not give her rest and soon she was thinking of Tokio. The woman was like a foil to her husband. Whilst he was rigid she seemed…soft and even motherly. And yet she insinuated to have strength; yet she was the one who thought of the absurd idea of having a dinner party of all things. Tokio was a kaleidoscope of personas.

"How can I judge them after a day?" Ashira's soft-spoken words disappeared amidst Kakiku's own.

Ashira sighed and turned over, vaguely aware that Kakiku was still talking to herself. She let her sister's one-sided conversation go on, becoming a background noise, until one part of the monologue caught her attention.

"-and what in the world are we going to eat?" Kakiku asked, a look of complete confusion on her face. Ashira took one look at Kakiku laying on the separate futon beside her, the blond girl seriously considering the question, and burst into laughter muffled by her blanket. Kakiku turned her head to look at her giggling sister, and when Ashira offered no explanation to her actions, she became even more confused and remained so until she fell asleep.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

A shoji door slid open the next day to reveal a stuffy and mildly irritated looking Megumi. She raised her hand to block the sunlight from her eyes and sniffed loudly, mentally cursing birds and their sing-song ways. Her situation was pure irony to her. Of all the illness that she knew of, horrible, nameless diseases that sent chills down her spine, and she had become sick with the flu.

Albeit living in a place were the sick are constantly coming to receive aid is not the healthiest place to live. Megumi had acknowledged that fact when she first arrived. But instead of contracting an epidemic while she tried to save an entire village from certain death as she once had envisioned-she gets the case of a sore throat and stuffy nose from an eight year old boy.

Megumi sighed and slid the door shut on the cheerful scene outside and entered her spartan room to change. As she slid on her usual rose tinted kimono over her shoulders she thought of the foursome that had become her closest friends. No doubt news of her sickness had reached them already, and she could almost hear their laughter in the quietness of her room. To them the thought of their sly fox-doctor becoming sick must be comical. She attempted a snort of annoyance that turned to sound like a very wet, unladylike snore in the back of her throat. Anger mounting she tied off her doctors smock with unnecessary force.

Illness or not Megumi needed to leave the clinic. After a few days of solitary confinement the she felt as if the very walls were closing in around her. The night before had been climatic point in her cabin fever and she had deemed herself well enough to go visit the dojo. She had even made a batch of o-hagi for the occasion. (**A/N:** o-hagi is a treat made with sweet bean paste and rice). Sickness be damned she was leaving today. With renewed determination and basket of o-hagi under her arm, the Megumi left the clinic.

A while latter she arrived in front of the Kamiya dojo's gate; more winded then she would like to admit. As with Sanosuke the day before, Megumi did not bother with proper conduct and simply opened the door. The moment her getas clacked on the courtyard she stopped and blinked- and sniffled. A peculiar silence had overcome the dojo, penetrated only with minute noises that confirmed that there truly was anyone there. Gone were the usual counting of swings and oro's. In their place was the muffled sound of what could be kendo practice.

Pursing her red lips she cautiously turned the corner and saw that Kenshin was at his usual spot, elbow deep in the soapy washing tub. This time however his eyes had deepened into a smoky blue and he was intently staring at the suds with an indiscernible look.

"Sir Ken?"

Kenshin blinked, his eyes retaking their usual gay color and looked up from the wash.

"Oh, Miss Megumi, I wasn't expecting to see you today." He said, smiling and rising from the tub. She gave him a small smile of her own and was beginning to reply, but was cut short when a nearby door slid open.

"Oi Kenshin! You guys got any sake around this place?" Sanosuke stopped short as he spied Megumi. "Hey fox, aren't you supposed to be sick or somethin'?" He drawled.

Megumi's smile melted into a scowl at his words.

"As a matter of fact I just got better Rooster-Head!" She said, internally wincing at how nasally and sore her voice sounded. Sanosuke had noticed the change in her voice as well and leaned back against the wall smirking wider at the doctor's apparent aggravation. Kenshin, on the contrary, looked at Megumi obviously worried.

"You should not have come to the dojo if you're still sick Miss Megumi, that you should not." He softly reprimanded. Megumi stopped her glaring and replied without thinking, her wounded pride speaking for her.

"I am fully capable of determining whether or not I am well Sir Ken. I found myself healthy enough to make the trip so I came."

"But it looks like you still have a fever." Kenshin replied, and before Megumi could react he reached up a placed his hand on her forehead. Sanosuke's facial expression was unreadable as his eyebrows shot up and Megumi found herself blinking much more then needed.

"Kenshin! We're-." Kaoru rounded the corner with Yahiko, both looking worn from practice, and halted at the sight before her.

Second trickled by with no interruption, then Yahiko broke the spell.

"Geez Kenshin, couldn't keep your hands off of Megumi for very long!"

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi all fought for eluding words, but the raccoon girl was deemed quicker in tongue.

"KENSHIN! How dare you take advantage of Megumi like that!"

Neighbors stopped their comings and goings at the sound of this sudden outburst, followed closely by sounds of a beating; but simply smiled, knowing that the proper order next door had been restored.

The ensuing chaos passed and the group found themselves sitting upon the worn porch, most of their heads now supporting injuries from Kaoru; Kenshin's, on account for being a pervert; Yahiko's, for laughing during the whole ordeal; and Sanosuke's, for reasons known only to Kaoru. But now Kaoru had calmed and the three males took their o-hagi-the group settling into an unexpected silence.

Megumi observed them for a moment or two and became irritated at her friends' behavior. All four people were lost in their thoughts, and none seemed as to share with Megumi what was on their mind. She was never the type to beat around the bush.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to force it out of you?"

The group stopped their separate musings and stared at Megumi with surprised and guilty expressions. It was Sanosuke, the sunlight catching in his eyes and turning them red, that spoke first.

"Saito's back."

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

The water was beauteous. Its indigo waves catching the colors of the rainbow; red, blue, green, and even violet scattered across the surface like thousands of paper flowers- there for a moment and then falling away into the endless depths. Fish were there too, their immense emerald-scaled bodies flying from the water and capturing the colors of the depths but holding them more securely. It seemed that the water was so wondrous that even ivory clouds had drifted down to sweep across the iridescent plane. The only thing earthly in this dreamland scene was the many fishing boats and their rugged captains. Each man was statuesque with their plain expressions and poses.

Ashira sighed and put the bolt of fabric away. Never would she dream that she would be able to buy such an item, or even ask for such a pricey gift. But then again she was in a kimono shop. She peeked around to where her sister and Tokio were, the latter holding up fabric in the shade of deep rose to the younger girl. Ashira could not hear what was being said in the crowded store, but Kakiku was picking self-consciously at her worn sleeve while Tokio was nearly beaming with pleasure.

The day had began in very much the same as the one before, but after Ashira and Kakiku had finished with the basic chores Tokio had announced that she was taking them into town. Needless to say, their surprise grew when she took them to the kimono shop. At first they resisted, but after Tokio bluntly stated that their current state of dress was that of a farmer, they assented.

Ashira walked away from the exquisite fabrics and made her way through the groups of people toward Tokio and Kakiku. By the time she had arrived Tokio had convinced Kakiku that a new kimono was best and was paying for the fabric along side the jade-green selection for Ashira.

"This is just going to be something nicer then what you have now; but you'll be able to wear this more often then those formal kimono you worn earlier." Tokio was saying as Ashira arrived. Tokio paid the shop owner and left with the bundles of fabric in her arms.

The street was not as congested as the days before so it required less skill on part of the three women to maneuver their way through. Despite of their earlier awkwardness in the store Ashira and Kakiku were beginning to enjoy their outing. There was no need for food supplies so they left the main streets, but even without the vendors and sellers there was so much life in the backstreets. The girls were so occupied with the sights that they bumped into the stopped Tokio.

"Do you girls know how to sew?" She asked turning slowly.

"Just a little- enough to mend a small tear." Ashira replied, slightly perplexed. Tokio nodded slowly and knowingly, handing the bundles one to each girl.

"Sewing is one of the basic necessary skills all women should know, whether they're a peasant or a courtesan. I'll teach you how to sew a kimono over the next few days." Tokio said this slowly, as if their conversation was not dominant in her mind. She smiled at them and turned again. Ashira shook her head and Kakiku giggled and soon they too joined her.

O0o…o0OO0o…o0O

It must have been her imagination, but Kakiku could swear they were going the wrong way. The trip out to the center of town was shorter then this one they were taking back and Kakiku knew Tokio was not lost. But none of the sights looked familiar to her. Senses alert, she continued to walk behind Tokio, placing her trust in her. A few more minutes of different turns and Tokio mumbling to herself and Kakiku glanced over to Ashira. She too had her brows knitted in anxiety. Kakiku was on the verge of questioning the older woman when Tokio unexpectedly stopped.

"Well, here it is."

They were staring at a gate in need of a few new planks. Ashira stared across Tokio's shoulder and read the sign.

_Why is she at a dojo?_ She wondered.

Tokio was already knocking on the gate smiling to herself like a cat who has captured a piece of string. For an instant nothing was heard beyond the door, then a muffled 'I'll get it' was heard. Before the sisters could react the door was opened by a scruffy boy. He stared at the girls in shock and they returned his gaze. He was soon joined by the blue-eyed girl and the red-head from yesterday, both of whom also halted in shock.

Her senses regaining quickly, the unknown girl spoke,

"Why are _you_ he- ,"

"I take it that you are the members of the Kamiya home?" Tokio quickly interrupted. Blue Girl and Scruffy Boy looked at each other, then Blue Girl nodded affirmative to Tokio.

"Then let me introduce myself: I am Tokio Saito and these are Kakiku and Ashira…I believe your friends here have met us before?" Tokio glanced back to were Red was joined by Lanky and a faintly sick looking woman.

"Yes, it was two days ago I believe." Red replied good-naturedly. Tokio smiled back at him.

"Since we are new to this area and my husband is acquainted with most of you, I'd like to invite you over to have dinner at my home sometime soon."

Scruffy boy's eyes widened to their limits and Blue Girl began sputtering, looking for a means to escape. However, Red stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We'd be delighted, that we will."

All other conversation was lost upon Ashira and Kakiku as they looked at each other shocked. The closing of the gate broke through the haze of their senses and Tokio turned and look at them with an accomplished and triumphant look on her face. Seeing their current state she smiled her typical smile.

"I told you the problem with them would be solved, didn't I Kakiku?" She asked while walking down the street.

"What is she talking about?" Ashira asked her sister.

Kakiku just stared dumbfounded at Tokio's retreating form.

"We're living with a mad woman."

* * *

So far the stage is almost set. Almost fully _stinkin'_ set. And I haven't even introdused all the main characters yet. Excuse me, I must go weep now.  
Hate it? Like/Love it? Then tell me why!...please. 


End file.
